Grace is Calling
by Shatter.Shot
Summary: Grace reencounters her native culture after a tragic high school mishap leaves her devastated. Billy opens up his heart and his home to her, and the two become thick as thieves. When Billy gets into a slight accident, and Jacob returns, how will he react when he learns that Grace has been filling in his role as Billy's caretaker? Will Grace be able to thaw Jacob's frozen heart?
1. Breakdown

**AN: Hi there, thanks for clicking on this story! Be warned, the M warning is mostly for profanity, but eventually I might edit it out. When I wrote this I was feeling pretty angsty** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . Anyway, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, and I hope y'all enjoy? Using this story as an emotional outlet, so I'm really sorry if it's bad. Feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

The truth is, Billy Black was probably my best friend. And I'll tell you why.

It all started my junior year of high school. I was going through a serious rough time as far as grades, the dreaded college search, and the shittiest after-school job known to fucking man. Not to mention, the friends I unfortunately decided to associate myself with were backstabbing idiots who only cared about themselves. My only escape from my godforsaken reality was my eagle scout boyfriend (who later ended up being a cheater; aren't eagle scouts supposed to be honorable or some shit?).

Danny was absolutely the love of my life. He was kind, intelligent, passionate, driven, and just all around the most perfect sixteen-year-old boy a sixteen-year-old girl could ask for. I loved him so much, and I gave him everything, including my body, my free time, and all the love and affection my young heart could give him.

I remember going to the zoo with him, just minutes after one of my trusted spies had sent me pictures of him with some other girl. What sucks was that it wasn't the first time that I had heard rumors about my own boyfriend mooching off with other chicks. I had decided to just treat rumors like rumors and ignore them, but this one in particular was proven to be true.

I broke up with him that day on a bench. In front of a wedding. The kid had the audacity to cry.

I bet you're wondering, well lady, get on with it. What the fuck does this have to do with Billy Black.

I'm getting there.

That night, I was working the evening shift at the bait shop on the reservation. The people from Forks high didn't really go to that part of the res, so I figured it was the perfect place to work. Until I actually started working there.

First, the managerial staff was composed of a bunch of incompetent losers, who didn't know a thing about the life of a high school honor roll student. "Taking off to study for an exam" was something they did not understand. Not only that, I was a sixteen-year-old girl, and they expected me to come in with full knowledge on all the different kinds of bait, reels, rods, wires, whose-its and what's-its. I worked that job every damn day including weeknights and weekends. Homework didn't exist to the heathens that ran this place. The wee hours of the morning and I became well acquainted.

While I was incredibly angry about breaking up with Danny, I was also incredibly hurt and embarrassed. I had been dating the guy for almost two years, and yeah we started young, and some might say that it doesn't count, but to my sixteen-year-old self, it counted, and it was hard. He had me convinced that he was going to marry me after we graduated from hellhole high. He was the guy who told me he loved me every morning and every night. He held my hand in scary movies, he kissed me goodbye, and he even asked my parents to date me. And then he cheated on me. And I broke up with him. Needless to say, I was attached, and I severed that attachment, of course I was really upset.

At the bait shop, even the managers working with me sensed my mood. Normally I tried to be on my best mood so I don't get fired, but today was hard. They all avoided me and didn't ask me to do a single menial task aside from sitting behind the register, which is a miracle in and of itself. I remember holding back tears for my entire shift. I would hold my breath for as long as I could, and then take slow deep breaths, anything to keep the tears at bay. I remember staring blankly out the window at the sunset behind our LED sign that said "come catch some bait" when the Forks chief of police walked in.

I instantly freaked the fuck out. This fucking idiot called the cops on me for breaking up with him.

And then I couldn't keep it in. The tears started rolling and the strangled cries climbed up from my heart and out into the otherwise quiet shop. The sadness poured out of me like sour lemonade, everyone who tasted it wrinkled their face in distaste. I vaguely heard my boss's wife come out from the break room and ask me to go take a break. The pain in my teenage broken heart was too much for her to bear.

"I-I'm sorry" I warbled out to her, "I just have a t-test t-tomorrow a-and—" my tears silence my words and I'm left just waving my arms trying to explain to her what's going on through my emotional turmoil. I remember the chief of police, and I try my best to quiet myself, but I already hear the powerful steps of his combat boots making the floorboards creak as he made his way to the register. I shut my eyes tightly.

"I know it's hard, but you're not alone, and it's going to get better."

I open my eyes and look up at the chief of police.

"Chief, whatever he said, all I did was break up with him." I try and explain.

The chief of police cocked his head and raised a brow, "I didn't get a call about any break up, doll. I'm not here on police business. But I do believe my friend here just had some pretty wise words for you."

Brows furrowed, I looked down to his side, and in a sweet little wheel chair sat an old man. The crinkles near his eyes deepened and his smile became more genuine as he met my eyes. His long dark hair was splayed around his shoulders, speckled with gray. His fingers held the wolf pendent around his neck, and I knew he was Quileute.

His wise voice filled the room like the sun warms the skin, "Dear, you may feel low, but you did the right thing."

My eyes begin to well with water. How could this old man in a wheel chair possibly have known anything at all about what I was going through right at that moment. Not only was the man overstepping by interacting with a stranger in such a deep and intimate way, he was also hitting the nail on the head. Something in me drew me to his words of wisdom, and when the chief of police asked if he could drive me home, I conceded.

It was in that ride home with the chief of police and this strange old man that I knew that I was going to be okay. I knew that I wasn't going to cry about Danny again. I knew that life was going to go on. And it was all oddly thanks to this wise yet eccentric old man.

Sitting in the back of the cruiser was an adventure in and of itself. After I miraculously pulled myself and my things together, my managers let me go home early with the chief of police. At first, I was skeptical of my safety, but then I realized I would be with the chief of police, who much safer could I possibly be? In the car, it started with awkward silence. The chief kept checking on me in the rearview mirror and the old man would just hum some weird tune. I wondered when and which one of us would break the silence.

It was me.

"So, who are you anyway?" I ask the old man, "Why did you say all that stuff?"

The chief and the old man share a sideways look before the old man sighs. "My name," he begins, "is Billy Black."

The silence resumes, and my brain searches for any kind of familiarity from this guy and comes up with nothing. I guess his name was enough of an explanation as to why this guy was so wise and just randomly spewed some pretty heavy advice on me. But then it dawned on me. Old, eccentric man, brown skin with long hair, Quileute, wheel chair… the guy was _the_ Billy Black.

As in the chief of the entire fucking _tribe!_ He's basically fucking _royalty_ in my house! Mom and Dad literally do not shut up about him and his legends, they are always pestering me to go to the bonfires on the reservation and to get involved in our family's culture, but I brushed it off.

Man, am I a fucking _idiot_.

My eyes widen with my realization and I scramble with how to recover, "I… am _so_ sorry," I say, tears climbing into my voice, "I guess now is as good a time as ever to introduce myself considering I haven't really been around since I was—"

"Enough, child," Billy said with finality, "I know who you are, Miss Call. A chief never forgets his tribe."

Fresh tears begin to spill down my cheeks as Chief Swan hits a pothole. I meet his eye in the rearview mirror and he gives me some sort of fatherly look. That you-should-be-ashamed-of-your-actions-and-you-better-start-explaining-yourself look. I send him a I-know-and-I-am-incredibly-embarrassed-as-it-is look right back, and his gaze returns to the night road in front of us.

"Mr. Chief Black—"

"Billy," he corrects me.

"Sorry," I resume, "I should apologize for, y'know, not being around and stuff…"

"Don't apologize now for something that you never intended to apologize for in the first place."

Well, _shit_.

He definitely got me there. This guy is _good._

He's totally right and has every right to be bitter. I 100% never intended to apologize for missing all the tribe shit. I was hoping I could get away with it for as long as I could until I was old enough to move far away. Thinking about it now, it has to be the most immature idea known to mankind, and yet I allowed myself to stray this far away anyway. There has to be a way that I could clean up this mess that I didn't know I was making. Maybe I could start showing up around the reservation, let people know I exist, and then ghost them again.

"I know I seem ungrateful, but I just made the decision to invest myself somewhere else," I try and reason with him.

Billy sighs deeply, "You have forsaken your heritage, your true family, for the white-man. Do you really expect us to just forgive and forget?"

And that's when the conviction tied a noose around my heart. I didn't realize that everyone was so butthurt about it. I mean I know the Call family has been seriously involved in tribal traditions for generations, and my cousins were part of it enough, I just didn't think it mattered if they had one member of the Call family missing. I said my prayers every night to the spirits of the tribe, why wasn't that enough?

"Alright," I say, "well what would you have me do? How can I make up for all this lost time?"

Billy pauses before sharing a look with Chief Swan. It's almost as if the two of them share some sort of mind link.

"My son has been gone for some time," he begins, "I need some help around the house. Think you can do that for me Miss Call?"

That's it? That can't possibly be all that he wants me to do. The poor guy has a whole tribe of people to keep him company, why hasn't he asked any of them?

As my inner thoughts began to ramble on, I didn't realize we were stopped outside my house. I look out the cruiser window at the lights turning on inside. My parents will not be pleased when they see me getting out of the Chief's police car with my tribal chief in the passenger seat. I'm never going to hear the end of it.

"Alright, Billy," I say, bringing my attention to the old man sitting in front of me, "When should I come over?"

"Tomorrow."

Looking back, Billy totally changed my day—my life—around. He was able to get my mind off of my fresh break up, and he was able to calm me down by only saying a few kind words. The guy radiated some sort of post-breakup magic because after that night, I didn't cry about that stupid eagle scout cheater ever again. Maybe helping him out wouldn't be so bad.

Little did I know, the man would have the greatest impact on me, and I would not see it coming.

* * *

 **AN: hope you enjoyed.**

 **Castle Black is a Game of Thrones reference.**

 **Fave/Follow/Review!**


	2. Castle Black

**AN: Me? Own Twilight? HAHA never.**

* * *

My first day helping Billy began just like any other day: school, but worse.

Not only have my teachers been kicking my ass, I have been exiled from my friend group for not being able to forgive Danny for cheating on me. Anyone in their right mind would understand my side of the whole thing, but alas, all of my friends are fucking imbeciles who don't know shit about healthy relationships. I was battered and broken both physically and emotionally from racing around the school trying to avoid the cheater—I mean Danny—and all my ex friends. By the time I made it from Forks to La Push, I was exhausted. I had to stop three times to sit on the side of the road and catch my breath. Once I saw Billy's house on the horizon, I felt the exhaustion seep into my bones, I was totally not made for hiking long ass distances.

I remember the stern talking to I got from my parents last night after I pulled up in the police cruiser. It got worse as soon as I mentioned Billy.

"That shame you're feeling is what you get for bailing for five years," they had said, before they proceeded to give the highest praise of my cousin and the greatest impact he has every day by being involved and keeping the reservation safe. I couldn't stop thinking about what a fucking load of shit it was.

Walking through La Push on the main road was different; normally I took the back roads or cut through the forest to get to the bait shop in order to avoid seeing people who might know me or my family, but this was a nice change of pace. I had forgotten how beautiful La Push was; the woods had a calming effect on me. The rustle of the leaves and branches in the wind, the light smell of rain and earth, and the sweet sound of birds singing their songs as they flew had me completely dazzled.

My emotions began to well up inside me, and I felt tears threatening to spill over. How could I have taken this beautiful reservation for granted? It was gifted to my people by the spirits, and I abandoned those traditions before I even really understood what they meant. I don't even remember half of the legends—how can Billy even welcome me into his home to _help_ him when I'm as good as a pale face. My parents were right, anything this beautiful should be protected, and I envied my cousin for keeping with it and not falling away like I did. The lump in my throat grew with each step, and I felt the wetness of my inner turmoil on my cheeks.

As I brushed away the tears, a familiar voice called out to me, "Gracie? Is that you?"

I whip my head in the direction of the voice and quickly swallow the sobs that were literally two seconds away from being unleashed. It's a woman walking towards me from a cluster of houses next to Billy's. The knees of her jeans are stained with grass and mud, her hair is pulled up and away from her face, highlighting the dirt and scars that ran across her cheek. Underneath the dirt, I can see she's beautiful, and I begin to remember… Wait a second, I recognize that voice it's

"Emily?" I say, and I know I've got it right because the smile on her face widens—if it's even possible.

"Gracie," she says again, and she's smiling—laughing even, "I didn't think we'd ever see you again out here—"

"Emily," I say, trying to keep the worry out of my voice, "Em, what the fuck happened to your face?"

"Oh," she says, touching at her face with dirty hands. I realize she's carrying a basket full of dirty carrots and potatoes. She fidgets, uncomfortable under my gaze. "I was gardening, why, is there dirt on my face?"

I just nod and choose to forget my unanswered question.

"You're here for Billy, right?" she asks, and I nod. "I heard about that. Can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you, Gracie. How about I walk with you the rest of the way? I was just heading to Sue's house." She was acting as if I knew who Sue was. I barely remember anyone here, I hardly even remembered who she was.

I had a feeling the day was only just going to get worse.

Emily tried making small talk with me and I was couldn't keep up. She mentioned names like Sam, Leah, and Paul, and Jacob's unfortunate absence, and I was completely drawing blanks. It wasn't until she mentioned Embry that I knew what she was talking about.

"…And Embry is also involved with the forest security, and he seems to like it—"

"Wait, like my cousin, Embry?"

Emily glanced at me and smiled, "Yeah, your cousin Embry."

"Jesus Christ I haven't even seen the guy in ages," I confess.

Her smile falters, but returns to all its megawatt glory as we reach Billy's house.

"I guess this is Castle Black isn't it?" I said, and Emily gives a low laugh.

"I guess it is." And I knew she didn't get my reference.

The house is just like any other house with a sweet porch swing, and a ramp that covered the steps, no doubt installed once Billy was stuck in his wheelchair. The curtains in the window were drawn, and I began to wonder whether or not the old man was even home. The light just beyond the shut door flickers on, and I know he is.

"Alright, Grace, well I guess this is where I leave you," Emily says with a pout, "Don't be a stranger now, okay?"

"Okay, Em," I concede, and I watch her go the way we came basket in hand.

I bring my attention back to the house in front of me, and I feel nerves starting to creep their way into my system. I have absolutely no idea what this guy has planned for me. What could this involve? Is his house a disaster or something and he needs help cleaning up? Or maybe he just wants me to make him a few meals that will last him a few days. Come to think of it, I make a mean boxed mac n cheese.

I suck it up and march up the ramp and before I can start banging on the door, it opens.

"Grace Call." Billy says, and to be honest, he sounds kind of annoyed.

Christ almighty, I'm probably in for a world of fucking hurt.

He wheels out of the way to let me in, and I take a look around the inside of his lair. It's quaint and cozy, but the place is a disaster. There's dust everywhere, unopened mail litters every surface, and a couple dirty dishes are scattered around the place. I see a bunch of tattered old books probably filled with the tribe's legends piled all over the dining table. I make a joke about doing some "light reading" but he doesn't even acknowledge me saying anything. Tough crowd.

"Help me clean this up," Billy said simply, gesturing towards the mess, "I keep wheeling over all this crap and it's been getting stuck in the chair and it's annoying."

Yikes, someone has their panties in a fucking knot.

"Okay, you got it." I tell him, trying to keep my own annoyance out of my voice, and I get to work. Being chipper is fucking exhausting.

The whole process took about two hours of strenuous slave labor. I took my time sorting through all his mail, dividing it between the important stuff, and the crap he could throw away. Billy constantly watched me from the corner of his eye, and I nearly called him out on it more than once, but I guessed he was just trying to figure me out. I mean, after all, the guy barely even knows me, it's not like I've been around for him to actually develop a sense of trust. As I cleaned, the guilt of passing up the last seven years of learning about my heritage didn't cease, and I feel like he sensed it, and after a while, Billy put down the newspaper he had taken to read.

"Grace," he said, and I look at him, "how about I read a little bit about the tribe while you work?" I give him an incredulous look, and he chuckles, "Or not, it's up to you."

I blush at my obvious ignorance on the subject of our shared culture, and say "Yeah, go for it."

I didn't think that Billy would even consider reintroducing me into our culture so quickly. I had thought about asking him last night, but he really jumped the gun on me. What sucks even more, is that I don't even remember half the fucking stories. Jesus, I'm so going to hell.

Billy opened the first book on the pile, and turned to a dog-eared page. He adjusted his position on his wheelchair to accommodate for the book and cleared his throat before beginning. As Billy read about Taha Aki, Utlapa, and the third wife, I found myself joining him at the table enthralled by the legends of our tribe. He spoke with such wisdom and emotion, it was as if he was born to tell these stories, like he was sharing memories, not just practicing oral tradition. Every so often he would close his eyes as his words fell into a rhythm, and I sat with rapt attention, drinking in everything he had to say. As he finished, I felt tears well up behind my eyes. Billy looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you crying? They are just stories of legend," He reminded me, concern lacing his voice.

I sniffle, "I feel like I've robbed myself of my own culture." Billy tilts his head and his smile becomes solemn.

And it's true. I really fucking did. How could I forget the importance of rooting yourself in your culture and your heritage? I felt proud of Taha Aki, and how his strength, determination, and endurance, and ultimately his faith in his own culture delivered himself and his tribe from evil. I was an idiot for letting something so precious fall to the dust.

"You can take the girl out of the tribe, but you can't take the tribe out of the girl," Billy said.

I let out a small laugh through my tears, and Billy joins me. His laugh fills the house like light, and I understand further why being chief was his birthright. Leadership and compassion runs in his veins, just like Taha Aki, and I could only hope to possess a fraction of the qualities that Billy does.

The nerves that I felt when I first entered Billy's home quickly vanished, and I put down the cleaning supplies and engaged Billy in amiable conversation. We talked about everything from his kids, my studies, my job, and his duties as chief. I asked him where Chief Swan fit into all of this and he laughs, "That old man Charlie? Ha!" and he says no more on the subject. I can honestly say that I have never met anyone who has truly lived without any regret until I met Billy.

It wasn't until I mentioned forest security that Billy hesitated.

"Emily said that?" he asks, and I nod.

He paused, deep in thought, before saying, "There's been a sudden spike in bear attacks in the woods surrounding La Push and Forks. The young men of our tribe have formed a coalition of sorts. They venture into the woods to keep us safe and ultimately control the population of the bears in the forest. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Nothing to concern myself with? The fact that the danger even fucking exists is a cause for concern in and of itself. Billy sees the worry on my face and is quick to change the subject.

"How about some dinner? You must be hungry, and look," he points to the window, "the sun is setting. I think we could both do well with some food in our bellies, what do you say?"

I agree.

And together, Billy and I made the best damn boxed mac and cheese to ever grace the planet earth. It was a start to the most beautiful friendship ever curated. I knew in that moment, scooping mac and cheese into my mouth, that I would return to Billy's, and we would share plenty more of these precious moments. I fully intended to invest myself into helping Billy and reintegrating myself into tribal activities, no matter what.

* * *

Days like that became a frequency for Billy and me.

After school I would go to his house, I would help him clean up, pay his bills, or set his DVR to record the soap opera he made me swear not to tell anyone he watched. The days were filled with fruitful conversation; Billy gave me advice on everything and anything, he even convinced me to quit my job.

"You're stretching yourself way too thin," he had told me, "don't put something as superficial as money as a priority in your life right now. There's so much more you can do, learn and explore without finances as a worry."

The guy was the wisest fucking man I knew.

It wasn't until one day in particular that Billy invited me to a bonfire on First Beach.

"The whole tribe is going to be there. It'll be good for you," he had said.

But now, as I walk by his side down the wooden ramp onto the sand, the hairs on my neck were stood on end. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. I haven't even reintroduced myself to Embry or anyone so I've been frequenting Billy's house. I didn't want them to reject me because I decided to give them up so long ago.

First Beach was just as beautiful as it had been all those years ago. The sun slowly kissed the ocean, with the waves lapping at the sand, the sound and smell of the sea fresh and clean. Peace emanated from the setting sun, casting a golden glow over the beach. I brought my attention to the rising smoke and the people surrounding it. I felt Billy take my hand and give it a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Don't fret, Grace. They've been waiting for you."

And so they were.

As I approached the bonfire, I was greeted with a chorus of people calling my name and asking if it was really me. All the men were large, except one who was tall but lanky, and there were women clinging to them as if their lives depended on it, except one who barely spared me a glance. The conversation was loud and happy, and I felt deeply welcomed.

One man waded his way through the throng of natives, eyes wide in surprise, but a smile on his face. "Gracie?" He asked incredulously.

I took a closer look, and upon further study, it was definitely Embry. They guy had shot up about a foot and a half, and he was twice as broad as I remembered, but it was my Embry just the same.

"Hi, Em," I said, my voice sounding small.

His smile widens, and he crushes me into a hug, "What the fuck, Grace, where have you been?"

I begin to stutter but someone beats me to the punch, "Jesus Christ, Embry! Can you watch your fucking mouth? There are _children here!_ "

"Oh, shut the F-U-C-K up, Quil," Embry says tiredly.

I look over, and I see Quil a little girl in his lap, laughing at their interaction, with her ears covered by Quil's hands.

"And who is this?" I ask, bending my knees to get to her level.

"I'm Clairebear!" she exclaims excitedly. Her arms reach for me, hands opening and closing, "who are you?"

"My name is Grace, and it's very nice to meet you," I say with a smile.

"Gwace!"

Quil laughs, "It's good to have you back, Grace," and he returns to doting on the little girl.

I thank him and make my way around the circle, reacquainting and introducing myself to all the people who are part of my family. I notice one missing member, and I look at Billy, who meets my gaze before shaking his head sadly. I guess Jacob was another no-show.

I'd been going to Billy's house every day for almost a month now, and the sucker hasn't even bothered to show his face. Jacob should be the one tending to his father, and while I'm glad to do it, it's not fair that Jacob is abandoning his duty not only as a member of the tribe, but as Billy's son. I shouldn't point fingers with dirty hands myself, but I just get a bad vibe from Billy's situation with his son. Still, if my parents needed me the way Billy needs Jacob, I wouldn't hesitate to come running back home to help them in any way I could.

I quickly let my irritated thoughts pass—Billy had me now. I sure as hell wasn't going to leave Billy to fend for himself if I had anything to do with it.

The crowd around the fire settles as Billy clears his throat. Everyone takes a seat on the sand waiting for Billy to speak. I look at all the smiling faces around the fire, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I was where I truly belonged.

Emily and I meet eyes, and she smiles and sends a wink my way as she lets her weight rest on Sam Uley's side. That's odd, I could have sworn that Leah and Sam were as good as engaged last time I saw them. I look over at Leah, and she's already staring right through me. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead for a week.

Billy's wizened voice blends with the sound of the ocean as he tells all the legends of our tribe. I listen with rapt attention and let myself fall in love with the sense of family on First Beach. I knew not everybody could experience something as beautiful as this, and I counted myself lucky. With all that I had been going through with school, my friend group, and the stress and anxiety I didn't know I was feeling, the sense of peace and tranquility that emanated from Billy was inviting. It was in that moment, surrounded by people who I knew cared about me, even after being away for so long, that I dedicated myself to my tribe once again. I'd sooner die than let anyone here down ever again.

I felt my heart swell as Billy finished, and everyone settled into the rich noise of the ocean. I'd be damned if anything or anyone forced me to give this up.

* * *

 **AN: Haha aw so cute. I love Billy so much. Also, the last authors note mentioned a Game of Thrones reference, and it's actually in this chapter. Castle Black! Also, you guys can sort of start to see Grace's resentment towards Jacob, even though she can't really point fingers when she left the tribe behind herself as well. Sure, Jacob went to go "find"** **himself, or sort his shit out with his feelings for Bella or whatever, but I just think it's kind of shitty that no one really talks about what happened to Billy while Jacob was gone. I'm sure the guy was OK, like he's not an invalid, but I can just imagine him being so lonely, even if he had a whole tribe to look after him. It's Jacob's responsibility as Billy's son, and yet where's Jacob? Oh yeah, gone. And he's not gonna be around for a few more chapters guys bc I really wanna develop Grace's relationship with Billy and with the other members of the tribe, so that when Jacob DOES come back (and he will), he'll see how much he missed out on if he wasn't such a whiny brat and sore loser. So yeah, that's mostly where my idea for this story came from I guess. I feel like I lowkey spoiled this whole story, but who even reads author notes anyway? Shout out to you if you do. Also as a side note, this is not a** **Jacob bashing-esque story. It will EVENTUALLY become JacobXOC but, I think ya'll already know that. Anyway, Fave, follow, and review!**


	3. Friends

**Imagine owning Twilight? Haha wow... no.**

 **Okay, but really.**

 **Seeing the reviews gets me pumped. I'm so grateful, thank you.**

* * *

One quiet afternoon, Billy and I were sitting at his dining room table with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Billy mentioned that he'd received an invitation to a wedding and asked me if I would accompany him along with the Clearwater's. I agreed, but I was intrigued. I asked him if I could see the invitation and he obliged.

Now here I am, sitting in shock.

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen? What the fuck? They literally just graduated last year. I guess some people really don't waste any fucking time. Like, get your life together at least, make a name for yourself, prioritize your own future and shit. Yikes, these people are fucking wild.

As if reading my thoughts, Billy chuckles, "I guess it is rather soon, wouldn't you agree?"

I nod at him, and he laughs again. No fucking shit, William.

Now that I think about it, Billy was starting to become a heck of a lot jollier. I'm glad that I was able to bring a little bit of that side of him back. Emily had mentioned a few times in passing that Billy had become a grouch during Jacob's absence, and that just made me resent him even more. Who the fuck leaves their crippled father alone to fend for himself? It's fucking ridiculous. Especially considering that Billy was literally the nicest man that I have ever met. I'd give anything to be related to the guy.

Every time I would bring Jacob up, Billy immediately would get intensely closed off and defensive. There weren't many people that I could really talk to aside from Billy or Emily about Jacob, but neither of them were willing to give me any substantial information. I just wanted a few minutes alone with the guy, to at least give him a piece of my mind. Lord fucking knows he deserves way worse than a beat down from me.

Also, as much as I would go and ask Embry or one of the others, I felt like I wasn't close enough with anyone to inquire about one of their good friends. It just didn't feel right, and I didn't want to alienate myself by prying. At this point, Billy was pretty much my only friend, and I really couldn't afford to lose him as one for asking too many questions.

The whole situation was fishy, and I was determined to get some answers.

"Grace," Billy said, taking the invitation out of my hand. He flipped it over a few times in his grasp before addressing me again, "Maybe you should go to the Clearwater's and see what Seth is up to. Give yourself a chance to have someone to really mingle with at the wedding instead of just me."

 _Gasp! How utterly preposterous!_

"Billy, you're all the friend I need!" I insist, partly because I was nervous about just showing up at someone's house. I get that everyone in the tribe was nice and inviting, but I felt really uncomfortable taking that kind of initiative.

I guess my comment was funny, because Billy let out a hearty laugh, "Gracie, you'll do well to have friends your own age."

"Is my company that awful, Billy?"

"No, but an old man can do with some peace and quiet. Go."

I shrug into my jean jacket and leave Billy's house. The old man was right. I had been talking his ear off every day for the last month, he probably needed a break. I'm not fucking hurt about it or anything.

The walk from Castle Black to the Clearwater's house was not as long as I was expecting it to be. I honestly just considered walking home and coming back tomorrow and telling Billy that I went, but at this point, it wouldn't do well for me to lie anymore. Billy could read me like the back of his stupid chief-of-the-tribe hand.

The wind blew my hair out of my face and made my eyes water. The air was crisp and chilly and smelled like the earth and the ocean. The dirt road narrowed in front of me, and I knew I was close. Billy had mentioned that once the path narrows that I was halfway there. I looked into the dense forest, and it was almost inviting, but Billy told me to stay away from the heavily wooded areas of La Push. The whole bear thing was really getting out of control, which by the way, is fucking insane.

The Clearwater home looked similar to the exterior of Billy's, but with no ramp, and it looked more alive and lived in where Billy's looked old and abandoned. I made my way up the steps onto the porch and tried my best at a casual knock. I peeked around at the front yard and noticed the small garden of little flowers and bushes. These people are really into gardening I guess.

Someone had yet to answer the door, but as I raised my hand to knock again, it swung open. The woman who opened it was older, and radiated pure mother vibes, from her tied back hair, to her apron, and even to her total mom shoes. She had a question in her eyes, and I knew she didn't recognize me, so I did the honors.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater?" she nodded, "I'm Grace Call. Billy told me to come by to hang out with Seth… and now that I'm saying it, it sounds like I was forced to come here against my will which is totally not the case I really—"

Mrs. Clearwater's face lights up in glee, "Gracie Call, for Pete's sake, get in here! And call me Sue, don't you remember me?"

I say nothing, because I couldn't remember. I give a small laugh anyway to humor her, and I ask again, "Is Seth here? I wanna make friends."

She laughs at my eagerness, but really this is no laughing matter. I really need friends.

"Seth isn't here yet honey, he'll be home soon though. Leah is here, if you'd like to come in?" she asked hopefully.

I shrug. To heck with it. I remember Leah being nice, hopefully it hasn't changed.

I look around, and I must say, this has to be the coziest house I have ever seen. The place is filled to the brim with memories, pictures of smiling faces, worn out furniture, and the smell of freshly baked cookies. I don't think I have ever loved a place on sight before, but this was definitely it.

Sue gestures to the old couch for me to take a seat. "Wait right there, I'll fetch Leah."

I watch her dash up the steps next to the fireplace as my nerves start to kick in. I've never claimed to have social anxiety before, but with the onslaught of new people I've been meeting and the changes I've been making as far as friends go, the uncomfort I felt had become a sort of staple to every encounter I've had since coming to La Push. If Leah was half as nice as her mother, I shouldn't have to worry, and yet, I'm worrying.

I hear some yelling and grunting from upstairs, before Sue returns down the steps with a grouchy looking woman in tow.

"Grace, dear, this is my daughter Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Grace Call." Sue says, "if you girls need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." And she dips.

Leah glares at her mother's retreating figure, and I can't help but feel the same way. I remember being ten years younger when my parents would introduce me to new kids. They would mediate and facilitate discussion and play time so that I never had to feel uncomfortable. I felt like I was just stripped from my safety blanket when Sue left for the kitchen. Here I was, next to a seemingly volatile woman, with nothing or nobody to intercede for me.

Leah was extremely intimidating, to say the very least. She was a tall girl, probably standing at around five feet ten inches, with a killer body, even though she hid it under a slightly baggy tank top and shorts. She must've been asleep or something, because there's no way anybody in their right mind would be outside on a day like today in summer clothes. Not only was her body amazing, but she was drop dead gorgeous. She had flawless copper skin, and dark hair that was cropped short. Even as she scowled at me, I could see that she was beautiful.

I met her eyes, and I instantly became flustered with what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "So what the fuck is up with Sam and Emily?"

Which was the absolute worst fucking thing I could have possibly fucking said because her scowl deepened, if that was even possible, her jaw clenched, and the fists she held at her sides seemed to vibrate in anger from being held so tightly.

 _C'mon Grace! Where the fuck are your social skills, my guy? This isn't time for just breathing and fine dining!_

"They're engaged," she said through clenched teeth.

"Well god fucking damn, that has to be the most fucked up thing I have ever heard. Jesus Christ, isn't she your cousin?"

 _You're a goner._

Her swelling anger seemed to dissipate at my remarks… interesting.

"Um… yeah, she is."

"Fuck," I said, "Fuck, Leah. I'm so fucking sorry. That really sucks ass. Did he give a reason? Like was it quick, what happened?"

Leah tilted her head, like she was confused. She released the scowl from her brow and gazed at me with curious eyes now. I could tell she was trying to read me, and I would let her. I was trying my best to be completely transparent. She seemed like the kind of girl that I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, lying, or beating around the bush was definitely not a good idea.

What I remember from my last encounter with Leah, was the fact that she was completely head over heels in love with Sam. They were set for the marriage finish line. I've never seen two people more in love. At least, that's what my parents told me. Something must have happened that caused them to break up and for him to end up with her cousin of all people. I mean, it must've been quick too if the two of them were already engaged. I had a feeling that Leah probably blamed a lot of what happened on herself or something. Maybe no one tried to be on her side.

"They—um—they just had a connection I guess," she confessed.

"Wow," I said, "Just… fucking wow." My eyes widen, and I slouch on the back of the couch and stare up at the ceiling. Sam broke things off with Leah because he just had a "connection"? That's fucking ridiculous. How can you give something up so easily just because of a connection? You dedicate so much of your life and time to one person, and they go, and they betray you. It happens literally all the fucking time. Billy spent seventeen years of his life, pouring his heart and soul into Jacob, and Jacob just up and left, leaving Billy to take care of himself. I gave my heart and soul to Danny, and he left and cheated on me. When will someone have the fucking balls to stick the fuck around? Honestly, the human race is fucking ridiculous.

I'll say it the fuck again.

Fucking ridiculous.

I look back at Leah, but she's already gazing intently at me. "You're the first person to have that opinion on the whole thing, y'know? It's kind of nice."

I look at her, incredulous, "You've got to be kidding me, Leah. There is no way in hell that I'm the first person to say that."

But she tells me again that it's true.

I start to feel bad for Leah then. She's been going through all of this by herself for god knows how long. I could've been there to help her if I hadn't just run away from the tribe. Maybe Leah and I could've been best friends or something. Maybe it wasn't too late for both of us to have someone to confide in.

"You know," Leah said, "For hanging out with Billy for the last month, I was expecting some sort of high and mighty, self-righteous, Sam worshipping snob to come in here. But you're actually okay, Grace."

I laugh, "You're not so bad yourself, Leah."

And then I'm glad that Billy forced me to come here. I found a friend in one of the least expected of the tribe. I had heard rumors from Billy about Leah, and how she was stubborn and bitter for not accepting things the way that they were. But from where I was sitting, on this beautiful, worn, extremely comfortable couch, Leah was only human. She was suffering through very real heartbreak, and she was doing it all alone. It showed me that even the strongest among us need a shoulder to cry on every once in a while. Everybody needs a somebody in their corner. Maybe after this interaction, I could be that for Leah, and Leah could join Billy in my corner. I wasn't expecting Leah to open herself up to me as she did, but I'm so glad.

People like Leah don't get as much credit as they deserve. Here she was, pouring out her heart to a complete stranger, and all I had to do was validate her feelings for her to come around and accept me as a friendly. Making friends isn't as bad as I thought.

My mind wandered, and I thought of Jacob again. He's out there somewhere, but he needs to be in Billy's corner right now. I don't think Jacob understands just how much Billy loves and needs him. Not only that, but Billy was an asset to any person, not only for sage advice, but as a friend, mentor, and caregiver. Billy was as selfless as they come, surely Jacob knew that after knowing him for his whole life. I decided to take a chance and ask Leah about Jacob.

"Leah, what's going on with Jacob Black? Where is he? Doesn't he know the condition his father is in and how much he needs help? He should be the one taking care of him not me. Not that I'm not glad to do it, I just—"

"I can't really say," Leah said, looking to her feet. The scowl on her face earlier returns as she joins me on the couch and clasps her hands together, resting her elbows on her knees. "All I know is that he disappeared after the two pale faces got engaged."

Pale faces? I guess she meant Edward and Isabella. Maybe Leah was going to the wedding.

"Oh, were you invited? Billy asked me to—"

"I'd rather fucking die than be there." She said bluntly.

Well, shit. I guess Billy really would be my only friend there.

I decided to backtrack and ask her again about Jacob. Surely, there was more that she knew but wasn't letting on. There has got to be some other reason besides the wedding that Jacob was staying away. He couldn't have been much older than me, how was he able to stay out there for so long away from home? It had to be scary.

But before I could ask her another question, she beats me to the punch.

"Why are you even here Grace? Why now?" At first, I thought she was trying to instigate a fight, but after thinking about an answer, I realized that she was just genuinely curious. Leah was a lot of bark but with relatively no bite.

"I guess… I guess I just missed that sense of belonging. I've never felt more at home than how I feel when I'm on the reservation," I confess, and Leah grins.

I match her smile.

"Well," Leah says, smiling wide now, "you are more than welcome here, little sister."

My heart flips, and I have to hold back jumping across the couch and giving her the tightest squeeze ever. So fucking grateful that I wound up at the Clearwater's house. I never would have guess that I would be taken so quickly with Leah, of all people. She and I, we were the queens of the Island of Misfit Toys, and we would reign over all seven kingdoms of Westeros. I'm sure Leah would be fine with taking turns sitting on the Iron Throne. After this encounter, I knew I had a friend for life.

Seth eventually arrives, and the two siblings only share a nod before Leah takes her cue to leave.

"Don't be a stranger, pale face," she tells me with a grin.

"Be careful what you wish for, bitch," I shoot right back, and she laughs before jogging out of the house toward the tree line. Hm, I guess it would seem that Leah also participated in the forest patrol shit. Maybe that's something that I could look into and get involved in. But who would I ask to sign up?

Seth clears his throat, and I'm brought back to reality. I meet the gangly kid's eyes, and I realize that I couldn't be much older than him. He smiles at me, and I can see he's kind of cute. He hops over the back of the couch to sit next to me, and I was surprised by how much I bounced up from his impact on the other side.

"Wow, Grace, you actually made the ice queen laugh. Kudos!" He said with a wide smile.

I raised my brow at him, "Hey, you watch your mouth!" I said, quick to jump to Leah's defense. To be honest, I was kind of expecting him to say thanks for brightening up her day because he was worried about her. The poor girl would act surprised every time she laughed at one of my lame as fuck jokes. It's like she was being kept in a cage, her only human interaction being the few and far between prods of annoyance she would get from other people. Damn everyone had her so wrong, even Seth.

He holds up his hands in surrender, "Relax, Gracie, I was just joking. It was nice to see Leah come out of her shell for once."

"Some people just need to give her a chance to come out and she will." I tell him.

He cocks his head to the side as if to mull over what I had just said. His smile widens, and he says, "You're all right, Gracie."

I smile right back at him, "You too, Seth."

We settle into amiable conversation. He talks about school, I talk about school, he talks about the reservation, I talk about Billy, and he did make a few jokes at my expense, but it just made me like him even more. He was so goofy, everything he did was just for a laugh. I envied his disposition a bit, but I just convinced myself that having him around would no-doubt rub some of that care free nature off on me.

Seth was definitely different from Leah. He was more of an open book where Leah was a tough one to crack, but I could still see so many similarities between the two of them. They both cocked their head to the side when curious or confused, they both furrowed their brows the same way, and they both had pretty great senses of humor. After just one encounter with each of them, I found myself wanting to come back and spend more and more time with them. Their company was infectious.

"Seth," I say, "were you the other Clearwater going to Isabella and Edward's wedding?"

Seth scrunches his nose, "You mean Bella? Yeah, I'm going with Billy, pretty much against my will though. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going too."

At this, Seth's entire face lights up with a wide grin. "Good, because it would've been the worst night of my life otherwise," he finishes with a wink.

Oh, someone is getting cheeky.

Seth _was_ handsome, _and_ funny, _and_ nice…

No, Grace! No!

You just got out of a relationship, I tell myself, and you don't want Billy or anyone thinking you were coming around just to get fucking laid. Don't be that girl.

I sigh and say, "Seth, you're just too _cute_ aren't you?"

I know I said the right thing because his smile falters and he is barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Cute?" he says, "Well, um, thanks."

He awkwardly looks away from me and twiddles his thumbs. For some fucking dumb ass reason, guys hate it when they're called cute, specifically younger guys, which Seth was. Young guys like Seth have something to prove: manliness. The word "cute" goes against every man code in the manliness guide. While I felt a slight twinge of guilt for targeting him so easily, I just can't have someone with feelings for me, I just can't. It's not fair to Billy, and it's not fair to me either. I just want to surround myself with good _friends_ that I could trust. I was seriously lacking in the whole trustworthy friend's department.

"You're very welcome, Seth," I say, and in hopes of diffusing the situation, I give him a light shove and say, "Don't you forget it!"

His boisterous laugh returns and I know I don't have to worry about him anymore.

Seth's stomach growls, and it reminds me that I was supposed to have made some dinner for Billy. I take a peek outside the window, and the sun is setting.

"Hungry?" Sue called from the kitchen. It was like the woman could read her kid's mind. Fucking sketchy if you ask me. Mother's intuition?

Seth bounds from his seat on the couch to the kitchen, and Sue addresses me, "Grace, I made some lasagna for you to take back to Billy's, okay? We'll see you around! Can't wait for that wedding!"

I give my thanks (many, many thanks), and bid the two of them goodbye, promising to come by again to hang out with Seth or Leah or both at the same time, and I made my exit.

The warmth of the setting sun touches my skin, and my inner joy meter is making a steady climb to maximum. I was not expecting to have the greatest day ever, but I really did. As it turns out, I had nothing to be anxious about from going to the Clearwater home. Maybe I was facing some kind of social anxiety because of what was going on with my fake friends at school. I went in with the expectation that Sue, Leah, and Seth were going to judge me, but the difference between good people and bad people, is that good people are actually good; they're genuine, they're curious, they're concerned, and they're welcoming. I haven't experienced a welcome like that anywhere else.

My grip on the lasagna tightened as dusk's chill began to seep into my bones. My teeth started chattering, and I tried to hold the pan closer to me to steal some of the heat for myself. I would've worn more than a jean jacket if I knew it was going to suddenly become so frost bightingly cold. The cold air kissed my face, and made my eyes water, and in the distance, I could hear a wolf howl. I hurried my steps to Billy's thinking that maybe the forest patrol had it all wrong. What if it were wolves out there? That would be kind of crazy.

I stepped up the ramp in front of Billy's house, never so grateful to be back at Castle Black, but even now I felt like I was a million miles North of the Wall with how cold it was, Jesus. Jon Snow would not approve.

I open the door and I see Billy in the same place I left him, and when he sees me, he smiles.

"You've been gone the whole day, I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" he says with a grin, eyes crinkling.

"Yeah Billy, you were right. The Clearwaters are amazing," I concede.

I set the lasagna on the table, and I go to the kitchen to grab proper dining ware.

"Hey Billy?" I call out from the kitchen.

I hear him grunt in response.

"Did you ever think that maybe it could be wolves instead of bears? I heard some howls while I was walking home."

Billy is quiet.

I gather the plates and forks and take a seat next to Billy. The lasagna was still pretty warm, and I found myself smiling; it survived the cold walk back to Castle Black. I look at Billy, and he's already staring at me.

"Billy? I said—"

"You just called this place home." He said. His eyes are sparkling with liquid happiness, and I struggle with finding the right words to say in response.

Truth was, I was spending more time here than I did at my own house. My parents didn't seem to mind, and it's not like they were very involved in my life. I liked being able to talk about my life, but my parents were never really interested. At Billy's, all he ever wanted to do was talk about life; every day he poured kindness, love, and joy into my soul through his constant words of wisdom. His presence was magnetic, pretty sure he had me wrapped around his finger, and all he did was welcome me into his home. I came here not just to help Billy, but to help myself. I was getting the emotional nourishment that I wasn't getting at home or at school.

For sure, this was my home.

"Billy, c'mon," I tell him, matching his smile. I heap some lasagna onto his plate and set it down in front of him before adding, "Of course this is my home."

He just sighs in contentment before turning his attention to his lasagna.

"Oh," I make sure to add, "That is, if you'll have me."

Billy looks at me intently.

"My dear, as long as you keep knocking on that front door, you will never be turned away."

We share one more smile, before we both take in a forkful of Sue's lasagna.

Best fucking lasagna I ever had.

* * *

 **GUYS.**

 **I don't think ya'll realize just how much I love Billy. I want him to be like a father figure towards Gracie, but also like a bff vibe. Today, we definitely got a taste of that fatherly side, and I was here for it. Not gonna lie, put myself in my own feels writing this chapter. Anyway, I hope I didn't make the whole scene with Leah go too fast. I wanted them to become fast friends, because when Jacob comes back I have some serious plans as far as Leah vs. Jacob fights which will be entirely epic. Also, there's potential for conflict between Seth and Jacob because Seth is kinda cute, and a cute guy is a cute guy, especially to people who don't understand what an imprint is. I keep giving stuff away in these author notes, but like, I can't help myself. It gets my creative juices going. If you loved it, let me know, and if you hated it, let me know what I can do better! Thanks all, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Family

**I don't own Twilight or Game of Thrones... I'm hurt...**

* * *

Today was by far the worst fucking day I have ever had to live through, and I've seen some shit.

I was walking to AP Literature, minding my own business, and I saw Danny, my newly ex-boyfriend, basically dry humping the alleged "other woman" in front of the girl's locker room.

I literally had to hold back my vomit.

This is the fucking bullshit that proves that there is no hope for gentlemanly-ness, or chivalry, or anything.

Not only did I stumble across this unfortunate event, but I was instantly targeted.

Allow me to explain.

The walk from the third floor to the first floor wasn't long at all, but ever since I ghosted my friends, I intentionally took all the long ways around school so that I didn't have to worry about any confrontation. Today in particular, however, the Spanish teacher kept me after class to talk about our presentations for next week, and I was running late for the next period. I took the quickest way and bumped into these heathens. I guess I was watching for a second too long, or the demon smelled me or some shit, because he instantly looked up in my direction.

I could see his body tense under my gaze, and his once lazy, care-free inhibition quickly dissipated and was replace with full-on attack mode. His shoulders turned away from his lover to square with mine, his legs were apart and bent like he was going to charge, and his fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles went pale. The guy was mad, anyone could tell, and anyone could also tell that I meant absolutely no harm.

I blinked away from staring and started to walk around him to avoid a potentially nasty situation, but Danny meant business, and walked right into my path and forced me to bump into him.

"Watch where you're fucking going," he spat, spittle flying from his lips.

I felt some of it land on my face, and I wasn't even mad anymore, I was slowly becoming afraid. Before me was the guy who I once considered the love of my life, and now I'm feeling threatened by the same guy. Am I supposed to still be heartbroken, or am I supposed to be scared? The cognitive dissonance must've shown on my face, and he misinterpreted it.

"What the fuck is that look for, huh?" He keeps fucking spitting every time he talks.

His lover, Zoe I think her name was, grabs him by the elbow to draw his attention away from me, but he just shrugs her off. "Don't fucking touch me, I'm just having a conversation."

"Oh, really?" my big mouth decides to say, "Because to me it seems like you're just fucking talking to yourself. I was about to go to the guidance office to tell them you need _help_."

His scowl deepens, if possible, and his eyebrow twitches. I might've just pushed this guy to the edge. I didn't think that our break up was that bad. I ended the relationship because he was cheating on me. He never raised a hand to me, he was never manipulative, and he never used this kind of language with me before. What the fuck went wrong?

"You're messing with the wrong guy, Grace Call," he says lowly, then to Zoe, he says, "Get out of here, go to class."

 _Fuuuuuuck_ , I think as she walks away, because now I just lost my one and only witness who could have testified against him in a court of law. Lord knows that was how far this was gonna go.

I stay quiet, but I meet his gaze, trying to show him that I'm not afraid, even though I think he can smell it on me. He grips me tightly by the elbow, and drags me close to his body, and I whimper from the pain he causes in my arm.

"Mind your fucking business, Grace."

And he lets go and walks away, leaving me alone in the abandoned hallway.

I was late to class.

* * *

That afternoon at Castle Black, Billy noticed the bruise on my arm. It was dark and purple and asymmetrical and large and ugly. Fuck me for wearing short sleeves today.

The whole situation still had me completely floored. I totally was no expecting this kind of reaction from Danny at all. Where was the sweet guy I had fell in love with? I recalled being the victim in our relationship, not the other way around. Regardless, no one deserves the third degree that I just got. My mind was reeling with what to do next. I had no idea how I was supposed to show my face at school again. By now, I'm sure Danny had spread some sort of rumor about how I was a total stalker.

When Billy asked, I didn't bother lying, but when I told him the truth, he told me that he was going to talk to the Dean of Students at La Push High to see if I could transfer as soon as possible. I wasn't sure of the kind of reaction that I would get, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Billy," I said, "to be honest, I thought you'd be kind of mad about it."

"Oh, honey," he grunts, "I'm plenty pissed. As a matter of fact, I'm furious."

I look at the laces of my shoes. "Oh, okay."

Billy pauses his frantic wheeling and looks at me. His eyes soften, and the anger melts away from his features. I hold back tears because he has that fatherly everything-is-going-to-be-okay look on his face. "Gracie, I could never be mad at you," he reassures me, and I feel a few tears drip down from my face.

"Billy," I whisper to keep my voice from cracking with tears, "Billy, I was so scared."

Billy wheels next to me and tucks me into his side. It's kind of uncomfortable because of his wheelchair, but at the same time, I've never felt safer. Billy really has become my home in these last few months. He took me in, even when I didn't know I needed it. He gave me a safe place to be myself, something my parents couldn't even provide for me. He let me tell him everything with the unspoken promise of never breathing a word I said to anyone else. Best of all, Billy loved me for who I was, and accepted me, flaws included. He was a gem, and I treasured his friendship most of all.

Billy softly stroked my hair. "I know, I know," he soothed as I cried.

We stayed like that for some time. Billy would remind me that I was safe, protected and loved, as long as I stayed on the reservation, and I would remind him that I knew all of these things, and that I was grateful, but he would hush me and continue muttering the same three things; safety, protection, and love. I couldn't ask for more.

I confess all of my fears and misgivings on the whole situation, and he just silently listened, like he always does. I told him about how I was scared to go back to school, to Forks, even back to my own house. I couldn't face my parents with this shit, they would totally blame me for dating a pale face in the first place. I don't want to defend myself to people who should already be on my side. I don't understand why Danny would do something like this, he's become someone who I didn't know, and it wasn't fair.

As I rambled on for what seemed like hours, I heard a wolf howl from outside, and I pick myself up from Billy's lap.

"Billy, that sounds kind of close," I say, wiping the tears from my face.

Billy falters, "Grace, dear, I'm sure it's nothing. They can't be too close."

What the fuck, Billy, it sounds like they're just outside, why isn't he more concerned? I can't have two traumatic experiences in just two days.

"Billy, I'm gonna call Leah, and see if she knows anything, and maybe I should look into joining the forest security stuff, because they sound pretty close to the house, and I don't want you to get hurt, or I'll—"

"Grace."

I look at Billy, and I just notice that he's gripping the sides of my arms. His brow is creased with worry and his eyes are filled with concern.

"My dear, you'll worry yourself sick. I think you've had enough for the day. Why don't you take a nap on the couch, and I'll call Sam to see what's going on. You need your rest. After all, we have a wedding to go to tomorrow night," He finishes with a wink.

"Oh Billy," I say, walking to the couch, "you just used your Chief voice on me,"

He laughs.

"I hate to say it," I add, "but it worked."

I pull the throw blanket off the back of the couch and curl up. Billy did have a way with asserting authority in a totally convincing, practical way. His chiefdom was inherent, it would seem. The way he addresses his tribe, his knowledge of his history, and his wisdom in justice and protection all exuded from his character. He truly cared about us, and that's what made him so special.

* * *

I woke to the sound of hushed voices whispering inside of Billy's house.

"Billy, you've got to be fucking with me, you think I'm just gonna sit around while that fucking asshole is spreading shit around about Gracie? I fucking came here expecting a chipper afternoon with chipper Gracie, and instead she's knocked out on your couch because she had a 'traumatic' day? You're fucking crazy, four-wheeler."

Leah.

Billy tries to hush her, but Leah was not having it.

I drag myself up from Billy's couch and rub the sleep from my eyes. I make my way to the front door where I could hear them begin to silence themselves. They know I'm coming.

I first look at Leah. Her brows are deep in a scowl, her shoulders are tense, and there's a slight shake to her clenched fists. Billy looked like the picture of calm, cool, and collected, with his relaxed posture, and easy smile when he sees my entrance.

Leah meets my eyes, and she relaxes. "Jesus Christ, Grace, you look like hell."

"Fuck you, Leah," I say right back.

She looks taken aback, but her angry disposition melts, while Billy looks like he just saw a fucking ghost.

"I better not hear you swear like that again, Grace Call," he scolds, but I just roll my eyes.

Leah enters the house and clutches me by the shoulders. She quickly gives me a once over, as if checking for injury or bodily harm. Her eyes land on the bruising on my arm, and she winces.

"When Billy said 'traumatic' I thought you were on the brink of death or some shit. Glad to see you're not too hurt," Leah concedes, a sad smile on her face.

She grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze before letting it go. "I'll fucking kill that guy, Gracie," she continues, "I'll fucking kill him."

I attempt a weak smile, "Leah, it's fine, I'm just going to transfer to school here and be done with it."

Leah looks at Billy in shock, "You can do that?"

Billy just nods, "Being chief does come with some sort of weight to pull."

We all share a grin.

Billy ditches us for the porch outside, and Leah and I take to the couch that I was just asleep on. The anger was gone, but the worry never seemed to have left her face. She rests her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Her eyes dart across the room, avoiding looking at me. It's obvious that she wants to ask, but she doesn't know how. Finally, her eyes settle on me and she deeply sighs.

"What happened?" she said.

I take in a shaky breath and look up to the ceiling to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to relive the experience again, but I knew that I would have to for Leah's sake. She really cared about me for some odd reason, and I appreciated her concern immensely. She'd become the big sister I never had.

"Well," I begin, and a few tears slip from my resolve. "Sorry, I don't mean to cry—"

Leah gently wipes the tears from my face before I have a chance to and pulls me into a tight hug. Her skin is incredibly hot, but I welcome the warmth of her embrace and let it heal the emotional wound that had been festering in me for god knows how long. My stray tears slowly became low sobs as I wept into Leah's shoulder. She stroked the back of my head and whispered soothing noises to get me to calm down.

"It's gonna be okay, Gracie, nobody is gonna hurt you like that ever again. Not if I have anything to do with it," she says sternly.

She releases me from her hug and wipes my tears one last time. I smile through my sadness to show her that I was going to be okay, and she matches my smile with a sad one of her own.

"Thank you, Leah," I tell her.

"Anytime, little sister."

* * *

Leah and I spent the rest of the day together. She drove me to Forks to clean out my locker and turn in all of my textbooks and she even treated me to ice cream. I guess this really was what having an older sister was like. She was kind, caring, and understanding, and she didn't judge me. She listened to everything I had to say, and she offered wise counsel in return.

She's the best friend I ever had.

Now, we were on our way to Emily's house. Leah told me that it was time that I started hanging out with the rest of the "pack" as they call themselves. Her eyes lit up as she recounted all of the inside jokes that they have, and sometimes she couldn't get through a story without laughing. It was nice seeing Leah this way. Half the time when I saw her she was a grouch and I pretty much had to fight her just to get her into a better mood. Then again, her bad moods usually happened after she butt heads with Sam. God curse his name.

I was surprised too when Leah suggested that we go to Emily's house, considering that we both agreed that Sam was the worst. I don't think I could ever forgive my cousin for stealing my man. It's just way too suspicious.

"Leah?" I say, and she grunts, "I thought we didn't like Sam and Emily."

Leah drinks in what I said and her carefree smile fades from her face. Her focus on the road in front of us becomes sharper and her knuckles on the steering wheel whiten.

"Today isn't about me," she says, "today is about you, and making more friends, because for Christ's sake you're a fucking loner."

She laughs awkwardly. I shake off her jab at my social life; she's just trying to be evasive. Maybe this really is an attempt of Leah trying to be nice. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this.

The car slows to a stop in front of Emily's house. We both hop out of the car, and Emily is already waiting for us on the front porch of her home. I swear, all of the houses in this neighborhood look all the fucking same.

Emily offers a timid smile when her eyes fall on Leah, but it widens when she sees me with her.

"Leah! Gracie! Come on in!" Emily exclaims, opening the door of her house wider.

Before I even enter, I can hear the roar of laughter, joy, conversation, and excitement bubbling from the inside of Emily's house. How many fucking people were in there? It sounds like she's having a party or some shit.

My eyes fall on Embry right away, and it's like he smells me when I come in because he meets my eyes right away. He smiles so big I thought his face might tear in half.

"Gracie fucking Call! You finally decided to show your face!"

"Hi Embry." I say, suddenly shy.

I look around at the rest of the room and everyone is smiling and looking at me. All of these men were tanned with cropped hair and matching tattoos. They're not part of a gang on the reservation where they? Was this some sort of forest patrol brotherhood?

"Christ, Embry, you never told us that your cousin was fucking smoking hot," said one of the guys on Emily's couch. He was tall, like the rest of them, with brooding features. He wore a lazy grin, and when I met his eyes, he sent me a wink.

Embry groaned nice and loud, and slung an arm around my shoulders, "C'mon, shut the fuck up, Paul."

I giggle, "Christ, Embry, you never told me your friends were so fucking douchey!"

Embry's smile leaves his face and his eyes dart to Paul, whose expression is one of complete shock. His brow becomes a scowl, and his fists clench at his sides.

"Relax, Lahote, she's just joking," Leah intercedes from behind me, "and that was one of her lighter jokes."

Paul rolls his eyes and scoffs, "You're gonna have to do better than that to get me worked up, little girl."

Embry's eyes widen, and he releases me from his side. The tension fled from the room, and Seth lets out a whoop, "Wow, Gracie, you managed to insult Paul _and_ he didn't rip you to shreds! I think someone has a _cruuush_!"

"Can it, you fucking twerp," Paul growls, and launches himself on top of Seth to wrestle him.

Before their wrestling could get out of hand, a voice booms, "Enough."

Paul and Seth instantly separate from each other. I feel Leah tense up at my side and I look at her, but she's already looking at me. Her eyes are filled with unease, and her brow is creased with some worry.

Sam.

I grab Leah's hand and give it a small squeeze. The unease on her face vanishes and what's left is an emotionless mask. I will be Leah's first line of defense if it means Sam leaving her the fuck alone.

I watch him walk in from the kitchen, authority emanating from the way he carried himself; tall, proud, and strong. He took to Emily's side and held her by the waist as he kissed each of the scars that marred her otherwise beautiful face. He released her from his hold, and made his way over to Leah and I.

Bring it the fuck on, tough guy.

I easily meet his eyes, and although I was only a little bit afraid of the guy, I definitely wasn't going to let that show.

"Well if it isn't Grace Call," Sam said lightly.

"Mr. Uley," I said, "thank you for opening your home to me."

I could hear the sound of hushed laughter coming from the other guys in the room and the whisperings of "she just called him Mr. Uley."

Sam raised an eyebrow at me and said, "My pleasure."

He turned his attention to Leah, and the anger that Leah told me about settled on to his face. The laughter in the room quieted. Everyone knew what was about to happen next.

"Leah, I told you not to run overtime on patrol. This is the third fucking time," he bites out, not holding back the malice in his voice.

I feel Leah take a physical step back. _Oh fuck, no._

"I-I know, Sam, I was just trying to cut Paul some—"

"I don't want to fucking hear about Paul, Leah," Sam's eyes dart to me, before resting on Leah's face again, "I'm the… head ranger of this pack. You must obey."

Leah begins to bow her head in defeat. This is fucking unacceptable. Of course she's not going to fucking defend herself to Sam, he's her ex-fiancé, _and_ her boss. That combination is so fucking intimidating. Seems to me like Leah was just trying to let Paul catch a break. I honestly didn't think this forest patrol thing was that serious, but I guess it was. Sam obviously takes Leah for granted; here she is, taking on overtime for the other guys, and he's gonna sit there and berate her for it? Oh no, not on my fucking watch.

I clear my throat.

"Mr. Uley, with all due respect—"

"With all due respect Grace Call," Sam interrupts, "but this is none of your business."

The house is silent. I take a peek at Emily, and even she looks a little scared. Way to go, Sam, you spooked your fiancé.

"If it involves Leah, then yeah, it is my business. Leah ran that overtime shit for Paul. If anything, you should be yelling at Paul—no offense, Paul—for letting her work for so long. Don't have a hissy fit just because Leah did something nice for someone other than _your sorry ass_."

Sam's nostrils flared in anger, and the fists that he held clenched so tightly at his side seemed to shake. I must've really struck a chord with this guy. Ha! He deserved it.

Leah quickly took me by the hand and pulled me behind her.

"No, Leah!" I say to her, "I'm tired of you coming over in a bad mood because of _him_."

I shove her out of the way, as much as I could anyway, she was like a million pounds of solid muscle, and I look Sam right in his angry eyes.

"You listen to me, _Mr. Uley_! You _will_ leave Leah alone. You _will_ treat her fairly. You call yourself a pack leader, but you're treating Leah like she's worthless," my voice lowers an octave, "And you and I both know that Leah is priceless, worth more than anything on the planet."

Sam's eyes widen as I speak, and when I finish, he looks at his feet and clamps them shut. He _knows_ I'm right. Everyone on this forest patrol squad takes Leah for granted, and to be honest I think it has to do with her gender or her past relationship with Sam, and it's totally unfair. Leah shouldn't be defined by her gender or how Sam left her. She should be defined by her ability and her character. She willingly picked up Paul's slack on more than one occasion. That says more about her love and devotion to the squad than it does about Sam. As head ranger, the guy seriously needs to step it up. Also, what the fuck is a pack leader and why did I say that?

I feel all eyes in the room on me, but mine don't leave Sam's shameful expression. The fists he held tightly shut at his sides trembled with more ferocity than earlier. The guy was seriously fucking pissed.

Paul, surprisingly, got up from where he sat on the couch and grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"C'mon," Paul said, eyes darting between me, Sam, and Leah, "Let's go blow off some steam."

Sam shoves his way between Leah and I out the door, and I have to hold back a wince when it slams shut behind him. The remaining crowd is staring at me, all gob smacked at my behavior. Honestly, are they really surprised? They should be ashamed of themselves.

"And all of you?" I say, suddenly on fire with injustice, "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. You guys are meant to work as a team, and yet all of you held your tails between your legs when it came to defending Leah to Sam. Shame on all of you."

I really don't know where any of this is coming from. I feel an innate flame within me burning to jump to Leah's defense. I know I have no authority to make demands like this or scold anyone, yet these words are spewing from my mouth like I know what I'm talking about.

One by one, heads bow in embarrassment.

Embry picks his head up and gazes at me earnestly. "We're sorry, Gracie. And we're sorry, Leah."

Leah is beside me in complete shock. Her eyes are blinking rapidly, and her mouth is moving as if she's struggling with what to say.

"Thank you," I say, and the tension in the room dissipates, and the good company resumes.

Emily seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen and I move to go follow her to apologize for the scene I just caused, but Leah grabbed me by the wrist to stop me.

"Gracie, how did you do that?" she asked, confusion drawn all over her face.

"Do what?"

"You used the alpha voice… on Sam," she said sincerely.

"Haha, Leah, very funny." I shoot her a silly face, "I just spoke the truth."

I wade my way through the crowd and into the kitchen where Emily is staring blankly out of the window above the kitchen sink. She is aimlessly washing the dish in her hand, and her focus is unwavering on whatever it is that's outside of that window.

"Emily?" I say softly to get her attention.

Her head jerks in my direction and her eyes are wide, "Oh, Gracie, you startled me."

"Sorry, Em, I just wanted to say sorry for the scene I caused earlier, I didn't mean to mess with the mood."

Emily smiles genuinely at me, "Do you hear that?"

I listen, but all I can hear is the sound of rambunctious laughter coming from the other room.

"Does that sound like you ruined the mood?" Emily asks, her beautiful smile lighting up her face.

I send her a sheepish smile of my own, "No, I guess not."

Emily turns her attention back to the dish in her hands before addressing me, "Grace, thank you for saying what you did to Sam."

My eyes widen with every word she says.

"I know it sounds like a bit of a shock," she says, "but I've been trying to get him to take it easy on Leah for weeks now."

An understanding of Emily passes over me. I should've known that Emily still cared deeply for her cousin. Opinions aside, they were still family, and blood runs thicker than water.

"Thank you, Emily, for trying to stick up for Leah. She's a great girl, I consider her one of my best friends," I confess.

She smiles and opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Embry who bursts into the kitchen.

"So, Gracie," he begins, while the others slowly fill the small kitchen space, "we were wondering where you learned to be so—uh—bossy like that."

"Yeah!" Jared continues, "How did you manage to piss Paul off without having him rip you to shreds?"

Everyone shares a laugh, but I miss the inside joke.

"Does he have anger issues or something?" I ask.

"Ha!" Leah scoffs, "or something."

I learn that Paul was kind of a hothead and it was unlike him to brush off an insult like the one I threw at him.

"Well, we did tell him it was a joke," I insist.

"Doesn't matter to Paul, until today," Embry finishes.

"And the way you told Sam off? That was crazy!" Seth exclaims.

"You've got balls, Gracie," Jared said.

Everyone grunted their agreement, even Emily. I give everybody my best grin.

In the other room, the door opened and slammed shut, and in walked Sam and Paul. Sam weaved his way to the center of the kitchen where Emily was. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before releasing it to square his shoulders with me.

"Grace," he said lowly, "you were right."

He turns and addresses the rest of the pack, "Leah doesn't deserve the treatment she's been receiving. No one deserves it, and I'm sorry."

Leah blinks back her shock, as does the rest of the forest patrol squad. She merely nods her head in acknowledgement before turning and walking out the way that Sam came. Emily distracts everyone from the tension with a fresh batch of muffins, but I steal Sam's attention one last time.

"Thank you, Sam," I say, "Putting the others' needs before your own is a tiring yet necessary task. It can't be easy, and yet you do it so well, with just this one hiccup. You should be proud."

What the fuck are these words coming out of my mouth? I have been spending way too much time with wise-ass Billy. Who the fuck am I? Snap the fuck out of it, Gracie.

Sam just gives me a look, but the frown on his face melts away, and he gives me a light shove.

"You're okay, Gracie. Welcome to the pack."

I grin, "Does this mean I can sign up for forest patrol?"

The house erupts with laughter, and I am warm with a sense of belonging.

Jacob Black, you are an idiot for leaving this beautiful family behind. I'd give anything to stay right here in this moment for the rest of my life.

* * *

That night, Billy and I sat around his fire place.

I felt the nerves eat away at me about what I was about to ask him, but I knew I couldn't back down. I had to know what happened with Jacob. Where was he? Why did he leave Billy behind? What would happen if he were to return?

Would Billy even answer my questions? It would seem that every time that I even attempted to ask Billy anything about his son, he would completely deflect the question and evade answering as best he could. I bet he thought I wouldn't notice, but I'm Gracie Call, and I'm a fucking sleuth.

"So," I begin gently, "Where is Jacob?"

Billy's eyes cut to me, and they narrow.

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"I mean where is your son? Why did he leave you here alone?"

Billy sighs, "Jacob met someone at the wrong time, and now as a result, he left us behind for space to deal with his heart ache."

"Why would he abandon his responsibilities like that?"

Billy senses my pushing, but I can't help myself. I need these answers. I'm fucking pissed that Jacob would leave Billy behind, and the rest of the forest patrol squad too. It's so unfair that all of these people are picking up his slack, and Billy was left all alone.

Billy tenses, but replies, "Look, Gracie, the truth is, these are all questions that are for Jacob. I don't know why my son would abandon his responsibility, but he did. I'm sure he will return as soon as he's good and ready. When he does, I expect that you will at least try to take it easy on him, yes?"

I smile, despite myself. I hate that Billy is defending him. When I had my heartbroken, I ran to my true family, and I let them heal me. When Jacob had his heart broken, he left them without giving them a second thought. These people, Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, all of them, they all care so much about their family. They would have loved to help Jacob heal from his heart ache, but he didn't even consider that as an option. Why? What was so bad that it caused him to leave?

"Billy, if that's really what you want, I'll take it easy on Jacob. _If_ he comes back."

" _When_ ," he emphasizes.

Billy sighs again, in contentment this time, and he reclines in his wheelchair, basking in the warm glow of the fire place.

* * *

 **Okay what the fuck I love the pack so much? ALSO...** if you're reading this... grace really did use the alpha voice... how? I'll explain later... **ANYWAY, I want everyone to get the vibe that the whole pack really really loves Grace pretty much unconditionally. That's what I'm going for, because it will make sense once Jacob comes back. Also! next chapter... guess what it is... THAT'S RIGHT. THE WEDDING. AND IT'S GONNA BE LIT. Before Jacob returns, as mentioned in the story summary... there IS going to be a "tragic accident" that forces Jacob to stay on the reservation. But the reality is that it's all just going to be crazy perfect timing. Obviously because Jacob is AT the wedding and allathat. But anyway, yeah. Also sorry if this is kind of bad... college has been seriously kicking my ass. Why did I choose stem? One final heads up: try not getting used to the weekly updates. I might try to push it to a week and a half or two weeks just to make chapters longer and all around better. I don't want you guys reading literal shit that's totally unfair. Anyway, if you're reading this, I love and appreciate you so much. Don't forget to favorite follow and review! Love ya'll xoxo. Also Leah's friendship with Gracie is fucking goals. I don't even have a friend like that. PSA Danny (grace's ex) is based off of a REAL LIVE PERSON. feel free to drag him in the reviews.**


	5. The Red Wedding

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GAME OF THRONES BUT I DO OWN OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NOT RELEVANT TO THIS DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived, and I found myself in Billy's house a few hours before the event. I packed all my makeup, my dress, and my shoes and brought them over, preferring to get ready in the comfort of Castle Black than at my parent's house.

I think Billy secretly preferred it this way too.

Leah sat on the edge of the bathtub in Billy's bathroom while I peered into the mirror, trying my best not to smudge my mascara on to my eyelids. Having long lashes was both a blessing and a curse.

"Ugh," Leah groans, "I really wish you wouldn't go to this wedding."

I sigh, "Leah for the millionth time, it's too late for me to back out now. Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Everything," she whispers vaguely.

I brush off her insane comments and finish up in the bathroom. I look at Leah, but she's got her head between her knees. I can tell she really doesn't want me to go, but it's just a wedding. It's not like Forks is far anyway, and besides, Seth is going to be there. I'll be taken care of.

I take one last glance in the mirror before turning to Leah once more, "Alright, how do I look?"

I do a three-sixty twirl and let the skirt of my yellow dress billow around my legs. The dress was sleeveless, tight around my midsection and chest, and had a deep neckline that was modest enough. Leah takes in my appearance and scrunches up her nose.

"You look like a fucking lemon," she says with a grimace.

I gawk at her, "Are you kidding me? I spent hours picking out what to wear!"

Billy must've heard our bickering, because he wheels into the doorway of the bathroom.

"You look like a lemon _squeeze,_ my dear," he says with a laugh.

I send him my most dazzling smile and offer him a curtsy, to which he laughs harder.

"Yeah, yeah," Leah whispers under her breath, "you look fan-fucking-tastic."

I ignore her sarcasm, as usual, and make my way outside to where Billy, Sue and Seth were probably waiting. I slip into my white, strappy wedges, and cover my shoulders in a cardigan. I meet Seth's eyes, and he's grinning after drinking in my appearance.

"Let's go!" I say with a smile.

Sue takes me by the hand, and I look at her dress. She's wearing a lovely lavender gown with a high, modest neckline, and a thin sequined belt to accentuate her waist. Her hair is twisted into an updo, showing off the curvature of her neck, and short wisps of hair fall loosely around her face. She looks like the perfect woman. Any guy would be lucky to take her out.

I start to feel guilty for that thought. From what Leah told me, Sue had absolutely no desire to put herself back out there and start dating again. Harry had died recently and tragically because of a heart attack, and Sue was still grieving that loss. I could tell that Leah was still grieving too. Regardless, Sue was beautiful, and it was clear to me who Leah and Seth got their good looks from.

Seth wore a beige suit jacket with black slacks and a white button down. Not anywhere near as formal as his mother, he still looked like he was dress to the nines with his newly slicked back hair. I had to say, the kid cleaned up nice. Not to mention he smelled like a fucking axe commercial. Jesus Christ, learn some fucking self-control.

I keep my thoughts to myself and look at Billy in his simple shirt and tie and cowboy hat that seemed to be glued to his head. He was already looking at me, and he had a mischievous glint to his eye. His disposition of happiness faltered as he pressed a hand into his chest.

"Billy," I say quietly, "Are you quite alright?"

He waves a hand at me, brushing off the matter, "I'm fine, lemon squeeze, just some chest pain. Nothing a little Advil can't fix."

I tilt my head at him and give him a smirk. Old man was giving me a run for his money with stupid pet names like that.

"Is 'lemon squeeze' a new pet name now?"

He just laughs, "We better get going, Sue."

We pile in to Sue's minivan, and I roll down the window to say bye to Leah, but she's quick to address Seth.

"Keep them safe, you hear me?" she says forcefully.

"I already got the speech from Sam, don't worry, I've got everything under control." Seth says easily.

I roll my eyes at her, "Relax, Leah, it's not like we're driving straight into a massacre."

She visibly tenses, and I see a slight shake to her shoulders. She says nothing, and only gives the van two light taps to signal to Sue to start driving. I roll up the window as Castle Black and Leah become smaller in the distance.

* * *

The ride was quick, and we made it to the Cullen household. At first, I thought it was cute that Bella would want to be married in a backyard kind of feel, but when we pulled up to the house, I understood why. The Cullen home was fucking enormous, and it could obviously fit a full wedding inside, easily. Bella should consider herself lucky to be marrying into wealth. God knows that's one of my dreams. Marry rich and never work a day in my life. Ah, bliss.

My thoughts are interrupted when Sue pulls to a stop right outside the Cullens' front steps. Apparently, they had hired valet. Quickly, and somehow gracefully, all four of us shove out of Sue's van and our car is driven away by strangers.

Seth laughs lowly, "You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that, Gracie."

I give him a light shove, but he catches my hand against his chest.

"You look beautiful by the way," he says, his voice lowering an octave.

My cheeks warm, and the hairs at the base of my neck stand on end. I shoot him a genuine smile, and he returns it tenfold. I really liked Seth; he's a genuine, caring, all around good guy. Something about him was alluring. Perhaps it was his innate chivalry or his warm skin, but he was someone that I definitely wanted to keep around.

We approached the base of the steps, hand in hand, and I look at all the dazzling members of Bella's new family. They all were pale skinned, beautiful, and almost glittery in appearance. All of them wore smiling faces and designer couture, complementing the fabulous exterior and interior of their home. They certainly dressed the part of elite.

I felt Seth emit a low rumble from his chest as we approached on of the Cullens. I give him a sideways glance, but his face betrayed nothing. He still appeared to have his happy-go-lucky countenance, so I let it slide.

"Welcome! You must be Seth! I could smell ya from a mile away, kid! Enjoy the ceremony," he said before darting inside.

I look at Seth who is wearing a strange smile on his face.  
"You know him?" I ask.

"No," Seth said, but his eyes said something different.

Seth and I made our way into the house, and then out through to the backyard. The place was beyond gorgeous. There were fairy Christmas lights decorating the trees, white ribbons draped across the chairs, and a beautiful white carpet covering the grass across the aisle. Whoever was in charge of decorating truly outdid themselves.

Seth spotted Billy and Sue and tugged me along to take our seats. I noticed Billy was still rubbing his chest, and he was starting to perspire a little bit, tiny beads of sweat were starting to form on his brow.

"Billy," I say in a low whisper, "you okay?"

He simply nods, and the violins near the altar begin to play, and the wedding begins. I was surprised to see that there was no wedding party. Edward made his first appearance, alone, strikingly handsome in a beautiful black tux, and slowly he walked to the altar. I watched him shake hands with the priest and hug his parents. I forgot that his mom and dad were so young… I remember hearing that his whole family were adopted, but they were also somehow all fucking each other? Not sure, I'll have to ask Seth about that one later.

The violins crescendo into the wedding march, and I turn my attention back to the end of the white carpet. Bella is poking her head through, and slowly easing her way outside, Chief Swan in tow. Bella, in her bridal glory, graced the audience with her beautiful presence, an audible gasp heard across the crowd. Bella was absolutely breathtaking; her hair pinned to perfection, her ivory gown hugging her in all the right places, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration. As she walked, her eyes never left Edward, and his never left her.

Well shit, maybe love isn't dead.

Edward can't hold back a smile as Bella approaches him in time with the music. Charlie kisses his girl and takes his seat in the front row. The ceremony proceeds with all the love, joy, and grace that any girl would dream of having for their wedding. The officiant was concise yet doting on the lovebirds, using words like "forever" and "eternity" to describe them, and I couldn't help myself but yearn for those same things in my life. The priest announces for the now newlyweds to kiss, and Billy tightly grips my hand in his clammy one while Mr. and Mrs. Cullen share their first lip lock.

The crowd cheers, but I lower my voice to Billy's ear, "Everything alright, Billy?"

He only gives me a tight-lipped smile and a small nod of the head to signal that he is, indeed okay. My eyes squint in his direction, daring him to fess up to what is really going on. Is he bitter on Jacob's behalf? For Pete's sake, it doesn't take an idiot to put two and two together. But for the love of God, couldn't he at least be happy for his best friend's daughter for at least five seconds? Give the girl a break.

Edward swoops Bella into his arms, and they're laughing and in love as he carries her back into the Cullen house. The crowd still hasn't stopped cheering, and Seth even hugs me. I can't help the small lump in my throat that forms when Seth hugs me. Something about weddings gets me so damn emotional.

Seth tugs me in the direction of the house where the reception is being held. His eyes are glittering with excitement, and it's contagious. I feel my own eyes glittering, and my own smile widening with every step closer to the reception hall.

That night, Seth ate enough for three people, and we danced together like there was no tomorrow. I can easily say that tonight was one of the best nights of my life, all thanks to Seth and Billy. I never would have dreamed of being invited to an event like this, and it was so much better than I thought it was going to be.

There was one moment, after Edward and Bella's first dance, that I watched them sneak outside. At that same moment, Seth seemed to doze off into outer space. His nose twitched, and he didn't come out of it until the newlyweds came back inside. It was odd to watch, but I'm sure Seth was just curious.

The whole night Billy sat complacent at the table, and I asked him to dance so many times, but he refused each time. He blamed it on his old-man fatigue, but I think he was just embarrassed. Sue agreed with me; she even danced with Charlie! Seth didn't notice until I pointed it out, but Bella's mother was _not_ happy to see that.

It came time for Edward and Bella to make their honeymoon departure, and Bella and Billy shared a slight awkward moment, but nevertheless, Bella still radiated joy and love for her new husband. Even after spending the evening sweating, Bella was still as beautiful as ever, glowing with adoration. I was jealous of her, instantly.

Bella was so lucky to find someone like Edward who genuinely loved and cared for her. I didn't know them personally, but even a blind man could tell that these two were the perfect pair; a true match made in heaven. I envied that.

Seth kissed my hair, and covered my shoulders in the light cardigan I brought, and Sue wheeled Billy ahead of us. Billy was sweating, and his hand would not leave his chest.

"Billy, you sure you okay?" I persisted.

"Yeah, just heart burn or indigestion or something," he replied coolly.

Seth and I share a look, but he just shrugs his shoulders, and I decide for myself that it's probably nothing. Billy is just tired and whiny from being out all day. I know I was starting to feel that way myself.

We packed up into Sue's van, and I let myself stare at the scenery outside with my head against the window. The drive was longer than I thought it was, and I listened to Billy take in long ragged breaths. Poor guy must really be exhausted. I pat his shoulder, and he tightly nods. He's okay.

Sue slows to a stop in front of Castle Black, and all three of us help Billy out, after he said he didn't think he could do it by himself this time. Billy began wheeling towards the house, and I stayed behind to say goodbye to Sue and Seth. As I approached them, they both shared a wistful smile. Something about weddings gets you in that kind of mood.

"Guys thanks for the ride, it was a beautiful evening—"

Billy coughs.

Sue's eyes focus behind me before yelling, " _Billy!"_

I whip my head around to the front porch of Castle Black. There he was, my Billy, clutching at his chest and struggling to get air into his lungs. His eyes were glassy, his tan skin flushed with exertion, and beads of sweat formed on his brow.

Sue quickly shoved me out if the way to get to Billy's side and I stayed by Seth, who was looking on with wide scared eyes.

"Mom, what do we—"

"Call 911!" she says to me, and I'm quick to take out my phone.

I watch in horror as Sue pulls Billy from his wheelchair and onto the wooden panels of the Castle Black porch. My nerves kick in to high gear and I struggle with shaking hands to dial 911. The conversation passes swiftly with only the assurance that help is on the way.

"Seth!" Sue snaps from hovering over Billy's body.

Seth, quick to attention, is at his mother's side in an instant.

"Get Jacob!" she commands.

"Mom, he's not—"

"Get Sam! Paul! _Anyone!_ "

Seth, in his adrenaline rush, darts into action, vanishing beyond the forest's tree line. _God speed, Seth, God speed._

"Sue," I say frantically, "w-what do I do?"

"Hold his neck and shoulders straight while I start compressions!"

I spring forward at Sue's side, sitting my knees on either side of Billy's head. I ignore the mossy wet feeling seeping into the knees of my yellow dress, and grip Billy's shoulders tightly. Convulsions racked his body in response to his heart's betrayal, and Sue and I did our best to help his blood circulate the oxygen he so desperately needed.

As the wail of an ambulance approaches, Sue continued to whisper in between compressions words of encouragement as she struggled to pump Billy's blood for him. His convulsions suddenly stop, and Sue immediately went for the artery in his neck to check his pulse. Her face visibly paled and her eyes widened when she felt nothing.

"We need a hospital _now!"_ she stresses, and in that moment the bright lights of the ambulance broke through the trees.

I squint through the flashes of red white and blue and watch the paramedics rush toward us, gurney in tow. I stand by, complacent, as the team of first responders gather up my dying best friend and cart him into the back of the rig.

Sue is shaking me by the shoulders telling me to wait here for Seth and the others, but I can't hear, I can't see, I can't think. Everything is happening in a blur. My chest is so tight from anxiety while Sue climbs in the back of the rig, gown and all, and before I know it, the red white and blue lights and wails of a siren are swallowed by the trees.

I should've said something to Sue, even though Billy swore me not to. This is all my fault, he showed all the signs and symptoms of a heart attack, and I let it get this far. There's no way in hell the tribe is going to keep me around after I just killed their chief.

I'm still sitting on my knees by the time Seth comes back, this time in the passenger seat of Sam's truck. Seth leaps out of the front and is by my side in a split second. He takes my hands that were frozen in midair from holding down Billy's shoulders, and pulls them slowly, forcing me to stand. My legs feel wobbly from sitting on my knees for so long, and Seth must've sensed it, because he loops his arm around my waist, and allows me to use his shoulder for support. He guides me to the backseat of Sam's truck, and buckles me in.

Once Seth is inside, Sam speeds in the direction of Forks General.

It was only then that I allowed the first tear to fall.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this is really bad, I know it's short, and I know it happens really fast, but I kind of wanted it to happen fast. The wedding also isn't 100% canon, bc tbh I forgot what went down or the specifics from the books. So I just wrote what I envisioned it to be like, and it seemed pretty lovely as I was writing it so whatever. BUT WOW BILLY WTF IS GOING ON W HIM IS HE GOOD IDK. anyway back to why I wanted it to go down fast. The reason was because I really wanted Billy's episode to be like out of nowhere, like how it normally is. Also, I wrote that scene where Billy almost dies (emphasis on almost) first, and I think that's why the other part of this chapter is so half assy. Regardless, this is supposed to be one of the most important parts of the story, and yet I'm really upset with how it came out. I'm posting it now anyway because I can't wait to get to the next chapter when JACOB FINALLY COMES BACK. THAT'S RIGHT. HE EXISTS. HE'S COMING BACK. And the whole alpha voice thing that grace has will eventually be explained, and if you google Billy's symptoms from the whole evening you'll probably guess what happened to him! (haha it pays to be a stem major) BUT REALLY. Also idk if any of you play assassin's creed, but I do, and I have a story idea that I might end up posting after I finish this story so be sure to check that out too! idk that was kind of a shameless plug... anyway these author notes have been getting way too long. I just like talking to ya'll I guess... whatever by love u.**


	6. Caregiver

**Brief author's note to let y'all know that I am sincerely apologetic about the fact that it has taken me a few months to update. The end of the semester literally rocked my world in not a good way, and I thought that I would be able to pick it up once the summer started, but the summer has proven to be quite hectic with a lot of working and volunteering shit and a bunch of stuff that doesn't really matter because nothing really excuses late updates. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and Jacob is in this one so yay.**

* * *

The drive to the hospital was quiet and suspenseful to say the least. Sam kept sending worried glances at me through the rearview mirror and Seth would look over his shoulder at me, eyebrows furrowed in worry. All I could do was fiddle with the hem of my stained yellow dress. Nothing needed to be said anyway; all three of us were stricken with worry.

I can't imagine what must be going on in Billy's head right now. I bet he can't stop thinking about how he can't really remember the last encounter he had with his kids or the rest of his extended tribal family. It wasn't until now that I realized just how important Billy had become for me. He really stepped in my life when I needed a guardian figure most. Sure, I had my parents, but they had always been relatively absent. Billy gave me the consistent father-figure I had always thought that I didn't need. And yet, I think I was more attached to him than he was to me.

When a loved one is in a literal life or death situation, what do you do? What is the best course of action? How should I behave? Am I expected to be a weeping, panicky mess? Should I attempt being strong, and show nothing but a stoic exterior? Everything I was feeling, from sadness, to worry and anger was slowly churning away in the pit of my stomach, inching its way into my chest. The overflow of emotion and anxiety pressed against my rib cage like a high-pressure gas tank, and I felt it on the wetness of my cheeks and the shake of my hands.

We made it to the hospital and Sam pulled in to a parking spot in the visitor's lot. My vision was hazy as Seth opened my door and grabbed both of my hands to help me out. I walked with him, hand in hand, inside the hospital. I could barely see or hear. This couldn't be happening to us, not after everything had been so good for so long. I had only just started getting to know Billy, and I already loved him so much. The spirits wouldn't rip him away from us so soon, right?

"Gracie, everything's gonna be okay," Seth would whisper in my ear.

But would it? Would everything be okay?

The waiting room of the hospital was cold and dry, and smelled had the distinct sterile odor that all hospitals had. The worry lines on Sam's face seemed to get deeper and deeper with every passing moment that Sue didn't emerge from the authorized personnel only wing. Seth tirelessly bounced his knee up and down, anxiety no doubt plaguing his mind. I couldn't stop staring at the tiles beneath my wedges, fake white marble floor tiles, dying for someone to mop them. The waiting was never ending.

 _Jacob should be here_ , I found myself thinking. Where was he? Was Seth ever able to get a hold of him? What was keeping him away now? When would Jacob realize that his father should be a priority? Especially now?

As much as I felt that Jacob should be here, I almost didn't want him to show up. Once Jacob was here, then I wouldn't need to take care of Billy anymore. Billy wouldn't need me for company. I would have no purpose on the reservation anymore. Billy would have handled my transfer to the La Push high school for no reason. I guess Seth and Leah wouldn't mind having me around every once in a while, but wouldn't they get tired of me too?

It would be worse if Billy didn't come out of this alive. The whole tribe would obviously blame me for seeing the signs but not saying anything. Billy's death would be on my hands and I would probably be cast out, this time against my will.

I would give anything to give Billy my life if it meant that he would live. His tribe still needs him; they aren't prepared to go on without a leader just yet. Sure, there are elders, but no one is a leader like Billy. Billy probably has something lined up to show Jacob the ropes of leading the tribe, but if that were really true, then where is Jacob? Why isn't Jacob here?

Seth drapes an arm across the back of my shoulders and tugs me closer to his impossible warmth.

"Grace," he says, concern seeping into his weary eyes, "you're shaking,"

It wasn't until I felt Seth's warmth that I realized he was right; I was shaking. From the cold and from the suspense of the impending news from Billy's team of doctors.

The tingles I felt from Seth's body warming my own are short lived when the doors to the emergency ward swing open and Sue steps through with a man in a lab coat. Sam, Seth and I are instantly at our feet, Seth dropping his arm to rest his hand at the small of my back.

"Cullen," Sam grits out, and I'm shocked. He chooses here and now to be snippy with the man who probably saved Billy's life?

But the doctor only gives a tight-lipped smile in response and says, "Mr. Uley. Pleasure to see you as always."

"Well, how is he?" I exclaim, and Sam whips his head towards me in rapt attention. Seth fists the back of my dress, pulling me back until I'm standing just slightly behind him.

The doctor gives me his attention and smiles lightly, "You'll be pleased to know that Billy is doing just fine. He did suffer a mild heart attack caused by a clogged artery in his heart. While he is recuperating nicely, I would like to discuss treatment options with his primary family or caregiver?" Dr. Cullen pauses briefly to glance around the waiting room, "Is Jacob not here?"

Seth's head bows in shame, and Sam clears his throat.

"No, he's not here."

Dr. Cullen pauses, as if waiting to hear an elaboration from Sam, but we've all fallen silent.

"Very well," Dr. Cullen continues, "I'd like to keep him for a few nights for observation, but he should be good to go in two days." My mind instantly is blanking. Jacob obviously wasn't going to show up for Billy. And if that really was the case, then who would step up to help take care of him? Everyone in the tribe had their hands full as it is. Sue would be ideal, but she was a single parent with two young adult kids. She had enough on her plate. Maybe the tribe could set up a rotation schedule to be with Billy? I doubt something like that would even work out, lining up everyone's schedule was no easy task.

I considered myself for the position of Billy's caretaker for the time being. It would be my first time doing something like this, truly taking care of someone while they're recovering. I'm already always at Billy's house, if not somewhere else on the reservation. I would need some help, but at least Billy would have the same person every day as a constant reminder that he's loved and being taken care of. It would be hard, but it would be worth it if it meant Billy would get better.

"Until Jacob arrives—"

"Me," I interrupt the good doctor, "I'm Billy's primary caregiver."

Four pairs of eyes widen, and the air in that waiting room grows thick. I can feel Sue's concern, Seth's shock, and Sam's disappointment, but most of all, I feel Dr. Cullen's intense curiosity in my direction. I meet his gaze.

"You must be Grace Call," he says with a smile, "Billy has been asking about you."

My throat closes up with emotion and all I can do is nod.

The air is sterile as we walk to Billy's room, burning my throat with each inhale and exhale. The worst possible scenarios are running through my head. How the fuck am I supposed to explain to my parents that I might have to move in with Billy to take care of him? I'm just a high school student, I can't do this all on my own. Where the _fuck_ is Jacob Black?

Seth senses my worry and squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back. I'm quickly reminded that I have a new family now. The Clearwaters would be more than willing to help. I look at Seth, and he gives me a reassuring smile. Sam pats my shoulder and I'm reminded again that I wouldn't be doing this alone.

The confidence I barely built up was knocked down several pegs when I caught a glimpse of Billy through his door's window. Dr. Cullen slowly swung the door open, and my body moved on its own right to Billy's side. His face was haggard; he appeared to have aged 20 years in just the few hours that he spent in recovery. The harsh light in the room seemed to target his wrinkles, the dark circles under his eyes, and the frown that was etched into his sleeping face. He looked nothing like the Billy I had grown to love.

On the other side of the bed, Sue sat holding tight to Billy's hand, looking up once to give us all a watery smile.

"He's going to be fine," Sue said, "he's just worrying himself sick."

Fuck right, he is. I can't imagine the amount of pain Billy goes through every day knowing that all three of his children have decided to leave him behind. He doesn't even know where Jacob is—Jacob is barely 18! Not only that, but Billy is in charge of taking care of an entire tribe. He's the Chief, his son is MIA, and now he's having health problems.

"We're going to take care of him," I tell them, "We need him. So, I'm going to work as hard as I can to help him. I need him, so we need to take care of him, okay?" My resolve begins to crack, and a few stray tears that I didn't know I was holding back begin to drip onto my cheeks. I hastily wipe them away, but they're soon replaced with fresh ones, until I can't help but begin to weep.

Seth, with his hand still anchored to mine, gently pulls me into a hug.

"We will help in whatever way we can," Seth assures me, Sam giving an affirming grunt.

I return Seth's hug with a gentle squeeze. Again, I considered myself lucky to know and be loved by the most amazing group of people ever. Billy was in good hands, and he will be in good hands for as long as he needs us.

I sit on Billy's hospital bed, opposite from Sue, and I take his hand in mine. I tried to telepathically let him know that we would be here for him. We're going to be his new family now. It's my responsibility to take care of him now. _I promise to never leave your side, Billy._

By midnight, the nurses suggested that we all leave to get some sleep and reminded us that visiting hours began at 10am the next day.

* * *

My dreams that night were filled with the wolves of legend, all of them prowling in the forest, protecting me and my family on the reservation. It gave me strength to wake up and start the day with a newfound vigor that I was drained of last night. Billy was surely expecting me this morning, it's my turn to be strong for Billy, especially after everything that he's done for me. The spirits were in my dreams, and now they will be in my actions while I take care of Billy.

Sam pulled up in front of my house in his big truck with Seth riding shotgun. He leaned on the horn disrupting the quiet morning with a bunch of beeps.

"We're gonna be late, Gracie!" Seth called from the passenger window.

The ride was quick and checking in to the hospital was seamless. As we approached Billy's door, both Seth and Sam stiffened. I rolled my eyes; the tension was completely unnecessary. They had absolutely nothing to be worried about anymore. The doctor had promised us that Billy was going to make a full recovery. The drastic shift in their demeanor went completely unexplained and I didn't bother to ask about it.

I grabbed the handle to the door, but Seth gripped my wrist to hold me in place.

"Wait, Gracie, I-I—" Seth began.

"Seth, relax," I interrupted, "It's just Billy in there, right Sam?"

Sam barely made eye contact with me, and the tiny trembles in his shoulders didn't go unnoticed. Jeez, I thought to myself, these guys are handling this way worse than I am. I shrugged Seth's hand off me and swung the door open.

"Rise and shine, Billy!" I sang, "It's me and Seth and…" I instantly stopped my stupid greeting that I had actually prepared on the way here. I was drawn to the unanticipated figure standing at the foot of Billy's bed. He was tall, brooding, but incredibly handsome in the way that Seth, Sam, and all of the others back home were like. His skin was bronzed, his cropped hair raven, and his body tense, like a coil waiting for the right moment to spring. Everything about him oozed predator, and yet I had no fear.

I looked between Billy and this man, and Billy blinked rapidly, his mouth trying to come up with the right words to say, but I beat him to the punch.

"And _who…_ the _fuck…_ are _you_?" I exclaimed, my hands finding their way to my hips.

Billy sighed and closed his eyes, before jerking back to attention, wagging a finger at me, "Now, Gracie—"

" _No,"_ I said to Billy. "I asked him a question, and I need an answer." My brain overloaded itself with unanswered questions. Who is this man? Why is he here? Why does Billy seem to know him? How will this affect Billy's recovery? This man has no right to interfere in the good thing that Billy and I have going on. I already made a huge plan for Billy's recovery, and this guy thinks he can just waltz in here and fuck it up? Hell fucking no, not on my watch.

I felt Sam's presence at my back, and it only served to fuel the fire that was burning inside me. This is my family, I must protect my family with everything that I am.

"Well?" I goaded him.

His angry eyes rose from the foot of Billy's bed to meet mine. I faced him head on like a rock and watched a million expressions fly across his features. Anger, sadness, desperation, loss, heartbreak and so much more. I almost felt bad for him; no one deserves that much pain. I felt the anger of having a potential intruder fizzle out, only to be fully extinguished with the firm grip of Sam's hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob," Sam's deep voice rumbled. An acknowledgement that also held a command.

But Jacob's predator stance was unwavering and seemed to strengthen with every passing minute. His eyes flickered between my face, Sam's hand, and the tight grip that my hand found in Seth's. So, this was the fabled Jacob Black. He was much scarier than I originally hypothesized. I anticipated a deadbeat hipster looking for his destiny or some shit. This guy looked like he had been a prisoner of war for twenty years. The brokenness in his disposition was tangible. I couldn't shake the feeling of his impending combustion of drama on Billy's life, so I gathered my senses after a comforting squeeze from both Sam and Seth. The fire that had quickly burned out returned as fast as it had left.

"If you think you can come back here just because Billy is sick, you're seriously fucking mistaken." I bite out.

Jacob winced.

Billy's eyes widened, "Grace, what makes you think you have the right—"

"She has _no_ right, Dad," Jacob growls.

Something in both Sam and Seth's chest rumbles and I'm suddenly half behind the both of them. What the fuck is going on?

"Take her back home," Sam says under his breath.

Seth looks at Sam in shock, but it's me who bites back.

"Sam, _no!"_ I plea, the anger seeping out of me in salty tears.

Jacob takes a step forward, but Sam glares at him coldly, "That's _enough!"_

Seth and Jacob both relax and lower their eyes, making themselves look smaller in comparison to Sam's posture, which seemed to only inflate with his control. My eyes dart between the three men, my brain scrambling for a reason as to why the three of them were acting so weird. I've spoken about Jacob at length with Seth about how shitty Jacob was to Billy, why hasn't he even tried defending me?

Sam wordlessly dug in his pocket for his keys and handed them to Seth who grabbed me by the hand to drag me out. My heart rate spiked, and the tears that were slipping down my face flowed more steadily. Seth tugged on my arm, but I resisted. They can't separate me from my Billy—he's mine to take care of. I'm the one who needs to be in charge of helping him get better. Why are they dragging me away?

"Sam—Seth! No!" I begged, "Billy, don't let them—"

"I'm sorry, Gracie," Billy said, his voice weary but resigned.

I felt my eyes blink in shock, allowing more tears to escape, and I let Seth tug me out of Billy's room and out of the hospital, not missing the way Sam kept Jacob from following us out. How can Sam enable his behavior? Coming and going whenever the fuck he wants is fucking ridiculous and I was sure I had convinced them all of that.

The cracks in my heart I felt when Billy was rushed away in flashes of red white and blue became deeper and deeper, until finally pieces began to chip away. All that was left of me was an empty black hole. The farther Seth dragged me away from Billy's room, the colder and colder I felt. I hunched myself into Seth's side, and the impossible warmth from his skin dulled the ache in my chest.

I felt almost nothing when we made it to Sam's truck, and I felt even less while Seth carefully drove us home. I ignored all the concerned looks he sent me, and leaned against the window, allowing the scenery to pass by. Now that Billy had his precious fucking Jacob back, it's fair to assume that he wouldn't be needing me around anymore. All the plans that we made together were quickly evaporated.

I would have to call the Forks high school principal and resume my studies there. I doubt Billy would let me go to La Push for school anymore. I would also probably have to stop coming to the reservation all together. No more Castle Black, no more anything.

Seth silently creeped the truck to a stop outside my house. Not the Clearwater house, not the Black home, just plain old Grace Call's house.

Seth sighed before clearing his throat.

I gave him my attention but the look on his face made tears well up in my eyes.

"Shit, Gracie, I hope you know that this doesn't change anything," Seth promised me.

The tears slipped down my cheeks, following the same tracks as the ones from earlier.

"Jacob can't keep you off the reservation or from seeing Billy or from hanging out with us,"

I blearily blink at him, allowing a wet smile. He always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Okay," I told him.

Seth gave me a reassuring grin, and I got out of the car. The truck pulled away before I even made it up the steps. The cold air seeped out from the hole in my chest and chased away any of the warmth I stole from being in the cab with Seth.

As quick as I had found a home on the reservation, it was taken away from me just as quick.

* * *

 **Well... yeah what the fuck. Grace is on some fucked up shit but I think it's because of the imprint and because too many things have been rocking her world at once. Also I wanted the imprint to be SOOO much more subtle than I think what we're used to from other fics. Like Grace had little to no reaction on her side, and we don't know what's going on with Jacob so we don't really know how it felt for him. But if you read this and you're confused if Jacob imprinted or not... HE DID. I swear! Anyway pls review it helps me, also don't be shy in the reviews either if u think something sucks let me know I guess... yeah thanks.**


	7. Reflection

**hi... I don't own twilight or game of thrones alas**

* * *

The days had never felt as awful as they had after I got home from Billy's hospital room.

"Seth," I said through the driver's window. Seth wouldn't just leave me here right? At least not without telling me he'd call me with an update. He lowers the window further, and he meets my eyes; his filled with sadness and remorse.

"I'm sorry, Gracie," he said.

My brows furrow, "What do you mean, Seth? This isn't your fault," I try reassuring him, but I couldn't hide the warble in my voice, and he couldn't help but notice it. His eyes search mine, desperately looking for god only knows what.

"I know, but it feels like it is,"

The tears that I had thought ran out quickly replaced the dried tracks on my face. I couldn't help but sympathize with Seth's guilt. After all, I knew all the signs, but I was an idiot too caught up in the moment to connect the dots. I had been with Billy every day for the past few months. Wasn't that enough for me to understand what was going on inside his chest? I should have known better. In any case, if it was anyone's fault, it was certainly mine and not Seth's.

"I know," I tell him, reaching inside the window to touch his cheek, "you'll call me tomorrow?"

He nods before turning his face to kiss the inside of my wrist. He gives me one last sad smile before rolling up the window and driving away.

I look at my mud stained dress and I'm reminded of all the shit I still haven't gotten to do yet on the reservation. I barely made any friends still and Billy was supposed to take me to another bonfire and I was supposed to sit in on the next council meeting because Billy wanted to show me the ropes of running a tribe and now all of these plans would have to be put on hold. If Billy made a swift and safe recovery, then all was not lost, right? There's still a chance that not everything is ruined of course.

I allowed myself to cry a little bit over hopes that I thought had been crushed, and I fell asleep relieved, knowing that I would just be able to see Billy again, Jacob be damned.

Jacob…

The guy seemed to have some sort of reawakening while he was away, but that is no excuse. I can't let this guy keep me from seeing Billy. Billy is our tribal leader, _my_ tribal leader, and he can't keep me from seeing him. And yet, as I slept in my room, away from the reservation, my heart still panged with longing. What really happened in that hospital room?

* * *

The next day, Seth didn't call and Leah didn't pick up her cell. It would seem that they must have simply forgotten to let me know how Billy was doing. I'm sure Leah must've known by now what had happened, and we'd grown so close over the past few months that I've been spending time on the reservation. She and Seth must be busy with their mother helping Billy.

After the fifth time I dial Leah's number, she finally picks up.

"Yeah, Grace?" came her incredibly sarcastic and extremely loved voice.

"Leah!" I exclaim, and at this point I'm about to cry because _thank God she answered!_

"What is it?"

"Oh, um, I was wondering how Billy was and if he was up for—"

"You know, Grace why don't you just wait for Billy to be back on the rez before you visit."

"So, he's doing well then?" I say, but she had already hung up.

Normally, I wouldn't be affronted by Leah's tendency towards abrasiveness, but I would have thought that the dire circumstances under which I called would have allowed for a bit more gentleness. I could feel my heart breaking for Billy. I really hope he wasn't alone, it wouldn't be fair to him to suffer all by himself. I felt a pressure in my chest begin to build.

I really hope Jacob didn't put Leah up to this. Why would he keep me away? I only wanted what was best for Billy. I said that I had wanted to take care of him in that hospital room before I was removed against my will. What the fuck has been going on that I don't know about? Why was Leah being so nasty over the phone? Why hasn't Seth even called? Jacob has no right to get involved in _my_ personal relationships like that. He has no right to keep me from coming to see Billy or from going on the reservation. He's got a lot of nerve if he thinks he can keep me away.

Resolved, I ditch my schoolbooks and pack up my mom's prius. Like hell if Jacob thinks he's seen the last of me.

The drive was brief, fueled by my anger and determination to have someone be on my side. I let the car slow to a stop in front of Sam and Emily's house. If I need anyone on my side, it's Sam. He's the only one who seems to be brave enough to go toe to toe with Jacob and his stupid asshole personality. Maybe even Emily could have some insight to the situation.

I get out of the car and make my way up the front porch steps. I gather what little courage I have left and knock on the front door. I was made to wait only a few seconds before Emily swung the door open revealing her beautifully scarred face.

"Grace," she said, surprise lilting the sound of her voice, "I wasn't expecting to see you of all days,"

"Hi Emily," I said, "I need to talk to you and Sam,"

Her inquisitive gaze broadens with understanding, and she opens the door wider and gestures for me to follow her inside.

"Sam's not home yet, but he will be soon. In the meantime, you and I can sit for a cup of tea, what do you say?"

I smile at her hospitality. Emily has been nothing but welcoming ever since I came to La Push all those months ago. I couldn't be more grateful for her friendship and her kindness. Even if I couldn't get an audience with alpha park ranger Sam, I knew that I would want to at least hear what Emily has to say about this whole situation.

As Emily set the kettle on the stove, I joined her in the kitchen. She must've sensed my poor mood and she drew me in to a hug. She rubbed up and down my back, and the action coaxed tears to well up in my eyes.

"I can tell there's a lot on your mind. Tell me everything," she said before releasing me.

I quickly swipe away the escaped tears under my eyes and took two deep breaths. It's now or never.

"I think Leah and Seth are avoiding me and no one is letting me visit Billy and I think it's because Jacob came back yesterday and he doesn't particularly like me and I don't know what to do."

Emily blinked back her surprise, and a small smile graces her cheeks.

"I heard Jacob had returned," she said, "how did that make you feel?"

I considered her words. I never really thought about what I felt when I saw Jacob in that room. My immediate response would be that I felt threatened. There was a stranger in this room, claiming Billy as a father, when all the time that I've been close with Billy, all of his relatives were abroad. How dare this stranger insert himself where he wasn't wanted? When I thought deeper, I was reminded of the anger and hurt that was in Jacob's eyes when I saw him. I couldn't help but wonder if it was me who had caused him to feel that much pain. I was struck with deep empathy for him, almost as if my soul was reflecting what he was feeling when he saw me in that room.

"It's the weirdest thing," I tell her, "it felt like I was feeling his emotions and my emotions at once when I saw him. I want to tell you that I was just angry and jealous that I had to share Billy now with someone new, but… the truth is, it was way more than that. I felt unexplained hurt and sorrow, and I thought it was because I was guilty for what happened with Billy, but I realize now that it was something different, but I can't put my finger on it."

Emily's eyes narrow, and she nods as if understanding. "It would seem that maybe you felt connected to Jacob in that moment," she explains.

I felt my eyes widen at her implication. "I would _never_ and will _never_ feel connected to that asshat," I declare. As the words passed my lips, my soul knew they were a lie and my heart broke just a little bit more.

"Do you still feel that unexplainable hurt and sorrow right now, after the fact?" Emily challenged me.

"I-I mean… I never thought—"

"What the fuck is this?"

Emily and I both quickly turn to the ajar front door, and in it is none other than Jacob himself followed by a few other rangers. Emily stands to my come to my defense. "Jacob, she just—"

"I don't want to hear it Emily," he said, effectively asserting his authority in the room. He enters the house further, allowing the men—and Leah—behind him to enter the room. Seth and Leah keep their heads bowed, desperately trying to avoid my gaze. Even Paul stands uncomfortable at Jacob's side.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Grace?" Jacob says aggressively.

The sorrow I felt in my chest pulsates with every passing second that I stand on the end of Jacob's wrath. It beats stronger and stronger with every passing second, and I have to fight myself to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm just here visiting Emily, Jacob." I say, keeping my voice clear and strong. "And what the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Jacob blinks back his surprise, but oddly enough I felt my own sense of surprise in my chest, replacing the pulsating sorrow.

"Billy never told me you had a mouth on you," he said, an angry grin on his face.

Paul chuckled behind him, a matching smile on his face, "Oh you have no idea, baby alpha,"

Jacob whipped his head around and backed Paul up into the doorjam. "You better watch your fucking mouth, Lahote, you have no _idea_ what you're dealing with."

"That's _enough_ , Jacob Black! You can take your god _awful_ temper outside where it belongs!" I exclaim, fed up with his cheap display of testosterone driven dominance.

He releases Paul who immediately joins me at my side. I relish in the warmth and strength that his proximity gives me. It feels like family. He must have sense it too because he dropped an arm around my shoulder and gave a long sniff to my hair. The surprise in my chest is replaced with pure, unrelenting fury. I look back at Jacob, and his face is a reflection of what I'm feeling inside. Could we really be connected in this way? Do I have magic powers?

"You told me I couldn't see Billy. But you didn't say that I couldn't visit my dearest friend Emily." I say with finality. "Now please, if you're going to remain uncivilized, then take it outside like the _dog_ you are!"

Paul's arm tightens around me, but I'm distracted by the burning anger that is overwhelming me. As Jacob grumbles a weak "let's go" to Embry and Quil at his side and walks out, the anger slowly dissipates and I'm left with an emptiness that I can't explain. Paul's warmth no longer permeates my skin, and I slouch against the kitchen counter, the strength given to me by Jacob's presence evaporating like vapor on a hot day. Leah and Seth both give Grace identical grimaces before congregating in the TV room.

"I'm not normally one to ask," Paul says, concern lacing his deep voice, "but are you okay? I mean, it was totally badass of you to stand up to alpha in training back there, but you seem shaken up,"

I glance at Emily, and her concern matches Paul's.

"I'm… fine," my voice shuddering. I lean into Paul, hoping to recapture some of the warmth he lent me earlier, to no avail.

Emily smiles at me anew. "Sam is gonna love this when we tell him,"

* * *

 **... hi i know it's been a long time. I've been sitting on this for a few weeks, and I know it's short, and probably not that great, but school has been kicking my ass so bad that I actually decided to change majors... so hopefully that works out. Also it's winter break now so maybe that will allow for my creative juices to get flowing! I wanted you guys to get a little bit more insight on what Grace is feeling on her side of the imprint. Jacob is obviously a hotheaded mess... also I want grace to explore her friendship with paul because i love him so much he's literally one of my favorites! anyway, please read and review, I really take reviews and constructive criticism seriously 3 thanks guys**


End file.
